


Закрой глаза

by kotokoshka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Любовный треугольник - это замкнутый круг (с)Ты сможешь найти выход?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предыдущее название: Cierra los ojos (исп.) - Закрой глаза  
> Не сонгфик, но Rennata – Please stay.

Неймар лежит поперек кровати, раскинув руки в стороны. Он мог бы сказать, что ему хорошо, но есть два «но»: во-первых, сын давно уже уложен спать, и в доме стоит мертвая тишина, которую Неймар всеми фибрами души ненавидит.  
  
А во-вторых, Лионеля все еще нет дома.  
  
Часы показывают половину первого ночи.  
  
Наконец, хлопает входная дверь, и в прихожей слышится такое долгожданное шуршание. Джуниор по секундам знает, что сейчас будет делать Лионель: сначала бросит сумку на пол, потом расшнурует и снимет кроссовки, при этом как всегда уронит ключи, повесит куртку в шкаф, и через пару секунд покажется в дверях – раз, два…  
  
— Привет. Я думал, ты спишь, — на лице Месси явные признаки усталости — такой сильной, что он не в состоянии стоять ровно. Если бы не отсутствие запаха, можно было бы подумать, что Лионель пьян.  
  
Неймар не делает попыток сдвинуться с места, просто лежит ничком, уставившись в пространство, словно Лионеля здесь нет. Джуниору даже не нужно произносить хоть слово, и без лишней болтовни понятно, что он злится.  
  
— Твой телефон.  
  
— Что с ним? — Лионель лезет в задний карман джинсов и выуживает айфон, угрюмо разглядывая потухший экран.  
  
— Он выключен.  
  
— Батарея села. Я был на встрече с Samsung, забыл?  
  
— Встречи с рекламщиками не длятся шесть часов.  
  
Лео все еще мнется в дверном проеме, как будто не решаясь переступить порог, и Неймар с трудом поворачивает голову, разглядывая своего визави, который до смешного виновато прячет глаза.  
  
— Ты злишься? — все-таки спрашивает Лео, и Джуниор душит в себе желание ляпнуть что-то саркастическое и закатить глаза.  
  
— У тебя что, эмоциональный диапазон, как у тумбочки?  
  
— Не паясничай, — сердито бросает Лео, — если ты недоволен, то скажи прямо.  
  
Неймар замолкает и отворачивается. Повисает мрачная пауза, за время которой Лионель успевает досчитать до десяти и тихо выдохнуть, успокаиваясь. Он ужасно устал и хочет только одного — принять душ и лечь спать, и разборки с ревнующим бразильцем в его планы не входят от слова совсем.  
  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, Лео разворачивается и, пошатываясь, бредет в ванную, где включает минимальное освещение и на десять минут отключается от внешнего мира, подставив лицо под теплые струи воды.  
  
Подготовка к съемкам рекламы Samsung выжала из него все соки — то рекламщиков чем-то не устраивал концепт, то список утвержденных футболистов, а потом они докопались до цвета шрифта на печатной рекламе, что окончательно вывело Месси из себя, и в разгар споров он демонстративно начал собирать вещи. Если бы не вмешавшийся Роналду, Лео уже несколько часов был бы дома, и Неймар не устроил бы ему показательный бойкот.  
  
  
— Месси, куда ты собрался? — Криштиану материализуется рядом как раз в тот момент, когда охранник приносит Лионелю сумку из машины.  
— Домой. С меня хватит этих разборок. Нельзя было решить все до того, как начались съемки?  
  
Криштиану хмурится, глядя на то, как согнувшийся в три погибели над низким столом Лео методично складывает вещи — телефон, бутылку воды с каким-то витаминизированным дерьмом, толстовку, какие-то бумажки. Когда Месси хватается за молнию, Роналду не дает закрыть сумку, молниеносно просовывая руку внутрь.  
  
— Какого хера?!  
  
— Закончи работу и езжай на все четыре стороны. Не веди себя, как баба.  
  
— И это говорит мне человек, который выпускает трусы имени себя.  
  
Криштиану пропускает шпильку мимо ушей.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты все время молчишь — тебе лишь бы кого-то обосрать. Моя внефутбольная деятельность тебе поперек горла, да?  
  
Месси только гневно сверкает глазами, демонстрируя возмущение. Вкупе с его ростом это смотрится так комично, что Криштиану не сдерживает смешок.  
  
— Остынь. Мне самому не хочется сейчас быть здесь, но контракт есть контракт. Рекламщики те еще суки, если ты сейчас свалишь, то они на весь мир растрезвонят о том, что ты несговорчивый и противный.  
  
В словах португальца есть здравый смысл, хоть само слово «здравый», применительно к самовлюбленному Роналду, звучит как идиотский оксюморон. Месси еще немного копошится в сумке, старательно игнорируя руку Криштиану, которую тот упорно не убирает, и выпрямляется.  
  
— Ладно, — Лионель старательно нацепляет на лицо высокомерную маску, дескать «Я остался, потому что Я так захотел».  
  
— Раз я спас твою репутацию, то сейчас мы пойдем пить кофе, я не намерен выслушивать весь этот маркетинговый бред, — осторожно произносит Криштиану, глядя на Месси, как на птицу, которую он боится спугнуть.  
  
Месси если и удивляется, но виду не подает, лишь бросает пару слов охраннику, из которых Криштиану разбирает только «не беспокоить».  
  
Они спешно покидают студию, спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж.  
  
  
Лионель выключает воду, вместе с ней выключая мысли о злосчастном кофе.  
  
 _«Если бы только о кофе»_ , — гаденько шепчет внутренний голос, почему-то похожий на голос его бразильского одноклубника, и речь вовсе не об Алвесе.  
  
Лионель начинает остервенело тереть себя полотенцем, оставляя на распаренной коже яркие красные полосы. Если он сейчас не выместит злобу на ни в чем не повинной тряпке, то либо застрелится, либо…  
  
В ванной врубается яркий свет, бьет по глазам с такой силой, что Лионель со стоном закрывает лицо полотенцем.  
  
— Прости! — свет почти сразу же гаснет, но перед глазами Месси все еще бегают цветные мушки.  
  
— Черт, я ослеп, — пыхтит он, стягивая с головы полотенце, сразу же попадая в теплые объятия бразильца.  
  
— Я идиот, прости, прости, — в полузабытьи шепчет Неймар, прижимая Лионеля к себе. Тот борется с собой, но отвечает на объятие. Джуниор целует его куда-то в волосы, что-то бормочет на португальском — он всегда так делает, когда расстроен. Лионель бы многое отдал, чтобы понять, что говорит Неймар…  
  
 _«Надо спросить у Криштиану»_ , — проносится в голове шальная мысль, от которой Лионель неосознанно сжимает бока Неймара с удвоенной, если не утроенной, силой.  
  
— Ай! Мне же больно! — Джуниор отпихивает Месси от себя, обиженно выпячивая нижнюю губу, но осекается, как только видит странный взгляд Лео — он смотрит не на своего парня, а куда-то в пустоту. От этих почти черных глаз Джуниору делается не по себе. От плохого предчувствия сосет под ложечкой.  
  
— Все хорошо? — тихо спрашивает он, боясь, что Лионель развернется и уйдет, оставив несчастного бразильца грызть себя недосказанностями. Лицо аргентинца неуловимо меняется, наваждение пропадает, и он притягивает к себе Неймара, смазано целуя в губы.  
  
— Да. Я просто устал. Пойдем спать? — в голосе Лионеля сквозит что-то непонятное и неприятное, но Джуниор отгоняет от себя эти мысли. Лео же просил не зацикливаться на перепадах его настроения, так и свихнуться недолго.  
  
Сказать намного проще, чем сделать.  
  
Неймар тащится в спальню, словно на эшафот — спина Месси выражает полное безразличие к переживаниям бразильца, попытки поговорить и достучаться ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Они молча укладываются в кровать, Неймар также безмолвно обнимает своего (своего ли?) Лео, который почему-то сразу отворачивается лицом к окну.  
  
«Он точно устал, переживает из-за съемок. Я поговорю с ним завтра», — утешает себя Джуниор, с трудом убеждая себя в правоте своих слов. Ведь худшая ложь — та, что ты говоришь себе перед сном.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, любимый, — Неймар прижимается к широкой спине Месси, утыкаясь носом в шею и вдыхая родной запах. — Я рад, что ты, наконец, дома.  
  
  
… У Криштиану влажная штанина — то ли он пролил кофе, то ли оттого, что член натягивает джинсы, и от смазки уже пятно — судя по ощущениям не пятно, а целое море. В кабинке туалета тесно, свет слишком яркий, но Роналду не закрывает глаз, боясь пропустить что-то одному ему важное.  
  
Они целуются, как два школьника — мокро, слюняво, сталкиваясь зубами. Криштиану хватает его за волосы, не зная, куда деть руки, выпучивая бешеные глаза, будто он обдолбался всеми видами дури сразу.  
  
— Закрой… Ты похож на рыбу, — невнятно бормочет Месси, рукой прижимая Криштиану ближе к своему паху. Роналду протестующе мычит, неуверенно толкаясь бедрами куда-то вперед, почти впечатывая Лионеля в шаткую стенку кабинки, не зная, что делать, ведь одних поцелуев уже мало. Лео не знает, зайдут ли они дальше, но внутри все горит так, что впечатлений от обжиманий в студийном туалете хватит надолго. Криштиану резкий и шумный, его много сразу и везде — руки пытаются нащупать ремень на джинсах Месси, расстегнуть ширинку, но у Роналду будто сводит пальцы, ничего не получается. Он шипит и больно прихватывает зубами кончик языка аргентинца.  
  
Им неудобно, места слишком мало, а разница в росте мешает — у Лионеля уже ноет шея, а у Криштиану болят согнутые колени. Они почти не разговаривают — с того момента, как Месси отлучился в туалет, а Криштиану, недолго думая, нагнал его в дверях и втолкнул в кабинку, никто из них не сказал и полслова. Их рты слишком заняты. А думать чем-то, кроме члена, не получается. Кроме лихорадочного ощупывания друг друга у них вообще ничего не получается.  
  
Добравшись до члена Роналду, Лео не успевает сделать и пары движений, только обводит большим пальцем головку, и Криштиану кончает прямо себе в джинсы, вцепившись Лионелю в плечо побелевшими пальцами.  
  
Оставив Роналду в полубессознательном состоянии, Лионель вываливается из кабинки, поскальзываясь на глянцевом кафеле. Его левая рука в сперме, а правая онемела почти до локтя.  
  
Пока он споласкивает ладонь, Криштиану начинает шевелиться и, кряхтя, поднимается с пола.  
  
— Черт, спина болит, — ворчит он, держась за поясницу, — затекло все. Ты как?  
  
Лео таращится на Криштиану через зеркало.  
  
— Нормально, — голос его выдает с потрохами, потому что связки позволяют только натужно сипеть.  
  
— Нормально, — эхом отзывается Роналду, руками опираясь о раковину по обе стороны от Лионеля. Тот каменеет до самых кончиков пальцев.  
  
Они стоят, рассматривая друг друга в зеркало. После того, что случилось, даже эти простые взгляды слишком откровенны. Глаза Криша все еще шальные.  
  
— Нам пора, — медленно произносит Лионель, даже не пытаясь высвободиться. Криштиану кивает, но не отходит.  
  
— Да, нас уже потеряли, наверное.  
  
Когда Лионель неловко разворачивается к Криштиану лицом, они снова целуются — даже не целуются, а тупо сталкиваются губами.  
  
— Криш, пойдем… Слышишь, пойдем…  
  
— Лео… чертов Месси… Я не гей, слышишь?  
  
— Да, слышу… Идем, ну же…  
  
  
— Я тоже рад быть дома, — шепчет Лионель и, наконец, закрывает глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Лионель возвращается домой, его встречает донельзя расстроенный Неймар, сидящий на кухонном столе, свесив ноги. Нос у бразильца весь в муке, футболка перемазана чем-то тошнотворно розовым.  
  
Очень сильно воняет горелым.  
  
— Что тут произошло? — ошеломленный Лео оглядывает развороченную кухню, все еще дымящийся противень в раковине, грязные следы на полу. И самого организатора беспорядка, который с несчастным видом смотрит на Месси.  
  
— Я хотел испечь пирожные. Рафа сказала, что это просто, дала рецепт… Но кулинар из меня хуевый, — Джуниор проводит ладонью по лицу, размазывая остатки теста по щекам. Картина настолько умильная, что Лео расплывается в идиотской улыбке до ушей. От реакции Лионеля Неймар краснеет, потом бледнеет, потом снова краснеет и так до бесконечности.  
  
— Чего ты лыбишься? Я хотел тебе приятное сделать, а тут… — жалостливый монолог Джуниора прерывается крепкими мужскими объятиями.  
  
— Дурак ты, тощий. Я тебя люблю, — Лионель целует своего неумеху-кулинара, пачкая лицо и одежду в остатках неудавшегося шедевра, — даже если готовить у нас буду я. Ну или кухарку наймем, все равно. Только не расстраивайся.  
  
— В твоем присутствии я не могу быть грустным, — фыркает Джуниор, залезая перемазанными руками Лионелю под толстовку и начиная поглаживать его спину, — как прошла встреча с Антонеллой?  
  
— Неплохо, но могло быть и лучше. Пока утрясали все вопросы касательно посещений, Тьяго уцепился за меня и ни в какую не хотел отпускать. Расстались на не очень хорошей ноте.  
  
Джуниор вдруг весь напрягается, да так, что Лео чувствует, как у бразильца каменеют все мышцы разом.  
  
— Счастье мое, мы обо всем договорились, — торопливо поясняет Лео, заглядывая нахмурившемуся Неймару в лицо, — все в порядке. Каждые выходные Тьяго у меня. Все хорошо.  
  
— Правда? Тогда супер, — все печали молниеносно забыты, уверенный голос Месси не дает даже закрасться сомнению. Джуниор решительно выбрасывает всю чушь из головы, прижимается к Лео всем телом, недвусмысленно качнув бедрами.  
  
Лионель отвечает ему таким же мимолетным движением, прослеживает пальцем линию челюсти, ключицу, и дальше вниз, прямо вдоль по заляпанной футболке, к легким домашним брюкам.  
  
— Смотрю, помогать мне с уборкой ты не хочешь, — смеется Неймар, одним махом стягивая с Лео толстовку и бросая ее куда-то за спину — хоть бы не на жирный обгоревший противень.  
  
  
Неймар просыпается, словно от толчка. В комнате тихо и очень темно — через плотные шторы не просвечивает ни луча, дверь закрыта.  
  
Лионеля рядом нет.  
  
Джуниор моргает, фокусируя расплывающийся спросонья взгляд на подушке рядом. Она едва примята, будто Лео практически на ней не лежал. Возникает вопрос, спал ли он вообще или просто делал вид, что спит, пока Неймар стоически боролся с треклятым Морфеем, не желая терять драгоценные совместные с Лео минуты.  
  
Джуниор свешивается с кровати и прислушивается. Долбаная дверь, красное дерево, ни черта не слышно. Приходится вылезти из-под одеяла. Вроде как, они собирались выспаться, нет?  
  
Он находит Лионеля на кухне. Месси снова сидит к нему спиной, потягивая кофе за барной стойкой. Пытливый взгляд Неймара отмечает, что до этого дня Лео никогда не садился на барные стулья — они даже самому хозяину дома были не по размеру, и использовались только для того, чтобы поржать над гостями.  
  
Все-таки чутье его не подвело — что-то изменилось.  
  
— Доброе утро. Ты сегодня рано, — преувеличенно бодро говорит Неймар, щелкая чайником. Вода весело закипает, бурля так громко, что Джуниор не слышит ответа Лео.  
  
— Я не расслышал, что ты сказал?  
  
— Я ничего не говорил, — Неймар примерзает к полу, босые ноги словно обледенели. Еще минута, и холод доберется до самого сердца.  
  
— Даже доброе утро не скажешь?  
  
— Доброе. Я не в настроении сегодня. Прости, — Лео поворачивается и, не глядя на Джуниора, который стоит, как истукан, посреди кухни с чашкой в руках, наливает себе еще кофе.  
  
— Ты еще со вчерашнего дня не в духе. Что-то не так на съемках?  
  
Либо Неймару кажется и он спятил, либо Лионель и правда бледнеет при слове «съемки».  
  
— Нет, все отлично. Только рекламщики долбоебы.  
  
— Они всегда долбоебы. А как ты сработался с Роналду?  
  
— С Кришем все тоже отлично, — Лионель прихлебывает кофе, рассеяно оглядывая кухню. Неймар мрачнеет еще пуще прежнего, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение.  
  
— С каких это пор «Барби Роналду» превратился в Криша? — еле сдерживаясь, спрашивает он, взгромождаясь на соседний стул. Кофе расплескивается по столу, оставляя на мраморной столешнице некрасивые разводы. Неймар смотрит на них, и ему кажется, что с их отношениями сейчас происходит что-то подобное.  
  
— Бога ради! Джуниор! — внезапно рявкает Лионель, с прытью гепарда соскакивая с шаткого стула, и едва не разбивая кружку о край стола — кофейные разводы превращаются в море, а затем и в скромный водопад, стекая тонкой струйкой прямо на пол.  
  
— Я просто задал вопрос, — до этого нарочито веселый голос Неймара ужесточается, — а ты даже ответить не можешь.  
  
Лионель только отмахивается, уходя вглубь дома. Возвращается он с сумкой, перекинутой через плечо, и курткой в руке.  
  
— Мне нужно по делам. Я обещал купить Тьяго железную дорогу — Анто нашла какую-то «развивающую» или как там… Я буду вечером, где-то за час до тренировки, — Месси намеревается уйти, но Неймар дергается, как в судороге, и опрокидывает барное чудовище, бросаясь к уже развернувшемуся Лионелю.  
  
— Стой, не уходи, подожди… — Джуниор цепляется за футболку Месси, тянет его на себя, заглядывает в глаза, как побитый щенок. Лео думает, что этот фирменный взгляд бразильца на сей раз уж точно не сработает, но эмоции его бессовестно предают.  
  
Он сдается и обнимает Джуниора, у которого вздрагивает спина, будто бы он плачет. Лео тут же отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза, в которых, на удивление, нет слез.  
  
— Все, тихо, я с тобой, — отчетливо говорит Лео, целуя сухие губы Джуниора, прижимая его к себе крепко-крепко, даря ощущение защищенности и спокойствия.  
  
 _«Какая же я скотина. Напугал его своими заебами»,_  — думает Лионель, рассеяно поглаживая расслабившегося Неймара. В его голове больше нет никакого Криштиану, теперь там только Барби Роналду, Плачущая принцесса, Пеналду и куча других обидных прозвищ, которыми награждает португальца пресса.  
  
 _… Член Криштиану теплый под пальцами, такой странно нежный на ощупь, будто Лионель никогда до этого не касался чужих мужских достоинств, как бы пошло это не звучало. Он проводит рукой по всей длине, пытаясь игнорировать, что рот наполняется слюной вовсе не от языка Роналду, который творит какой-то апокалипсис, а от желания опуститься на колени и сделать Кришу самый лучший минет во всей его гребаной португальской жизни. Но Криштиану кончает быстрее, чем Лионель совершает эту непоправимую ошибку…_  
  
— …тебя одного, ты слышишь, любимый? — голос Неймара такой далекий, будто бы он вещает из другой галактики. Лионель моргает, фокусируя взгляд на лице бразильца, которое тут же начинает превращаться в противную хмурую маску.  
  
— И я тебя люблю. Недоразумение ты мое, — Неймар тут же снова улыбается и Лионель понимает — угадал.  
  
— Обещаю, вечером займемся любовью. Даже если будем никакие после издевательств Энрике, — говорит Лео.  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
— Обещаю. А теперь я пошел. Проведи время с сыном, хорошо?  
  
Оказавшись в машине, Месси воет от бессилия и колошматит ни в чем не повинный руль своего «Рэнж Ровера».


	3. Chapter 3

Криштиану всю ночь не может уснуть. Под боком ворочается и сопит простывший Криш-младший, ни в какую не согласившийся спать в одиночестве. Он температурил весь вечер и полночи, отказывался лежать в своей комнате, порывался вырваться из объятий бабушки и прибежать заражать отца, который приехал из Барселоны только в третьем часу.  
  
А отец-молодец просидел до утра, облокотившись об изголовье кровати, так и не сомкнув глаз до самого рассвета.  
  
Часы показывают почти десять, когда совершенно разбитый Роналду выползает из спальни, прикрыв двери. В столовой хозяйничает Долорес, пахнет чем-то сладким и травяным одновременно.  
  
У Криштиану едва ли слезы на глаза не наворачиваются от этой маминой заботы.  
  
— Доброе утро. — Долорес в ярком цветастом переднике суетливо перемещается между кухней и обеденным столом. — Как наш больной?  
  
— Спит. Температуры вроде бы нет, я не стал мерить. Куда делась Глория?  
  
— У нее выходной. Я могу сама накормить своего сына и внука, мне это в радость, — улыбается Долорес, а Криштиану все равно недоволен.  
  
— Тебе надо беречься, а не скакать со сковородками.  
  
— Перестань! — фыркает Долорес, накладывая Криштиану в тарелку блинчики. — Кофе?  
  
Роналду только в ту секунду понимает, что он ничего не ел со вчерашнего вечера, кроме чашки кофе.  
  
При слове «кофе» в голове резко мутнеет, поэтому Криш просит чай.  
  
Получив кружку с обжигающе горячим напитком, Роналду делает большой глоток, чувствуя, как горит гортань. Интересно, можно ли чаем выжечь внутренности?  
  
Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Криштиану рассказывает матери о съемках, сознательно опуская имя Месси. Это до невозможного трудно, потому что имя каталонца так и лезет на язык, норовя испортить задушевный мамско-сыновний разговор. Он рассказывает о том, что реклама нового телефона так похожа на то, что они снимали для Galaxy S5, но теперь он, Криштиану, выступает в роли учителя для молодых футболистов — он гордится тем, что выбрали именно его.  
  
Долорес слушает, поджав губы.  
  
— Ты же не один там снимаешься, правильно? — спрашивает она, когда поток сознания Роналду иссекает.  
  
— Да. С Лио… с Месси.  
  
— Он мне не нравится. Мне кажется, что он нехороший человек.  
  
— Мам, это просто работа. Мы с ним почти не пересекаемся вне съемочной площадки. — Криштиану помешивает чай ложкой, чтобы себя успокоить, но от мерного стука он только сильнее раздражается.  
  
— Месси слишком много о себе думает. Постарайся держаться от него подальше, — просит Долорес, ласково касаясь руки сына. Мамины прикосновения раньше приносили ему умиротворение.  
  
Но Криштиану вырос, и одного касания недостаточно.  
  
Теперь нужна крепкая затрещина, чтобы он пришел в себя.  
  
— Обещаю. Мне пора ехать.  
  
— Криштиану. — Долорес цепко хватает сына за рукав, — сними номер в гостинице, не мотайся каждый день обратно в Мадрид. Я волнуюсь, когда ты ездишь ночью. Да и Криш не засыпает, пока ты не приедешь.  
  
— Хорошо. Это всего неделя, мам.  
  
— И следи за режимом. Привези сыну что-нибудь полезное, не очередного робота, а развивающее, например, настольную игру.  
  
Последние напутствия сказаны, и Криштиану идет собирать вещи.  
  
Складывая футболки в сумку, Роналду ловит себя на мысли, что его очень интересует, понравится ли его выбор одежды Лионелю.  
  
Он даже в мыслях перестал называть каталонца по фамилии.  
  
Что происходит?  
  


***

  
  
Лионеля узнают даже в проклятом «Старбаксе», как бы он не пытался спрятаться за очками. Он заказывает латте, чувствуя за спиной противные шепотки «Лео», «Месси», «Это Месси». Какой-то кретин, заметив его машину, делает на ее фоне селфи и тут же трусливо убегает.  
  
Он что, не может даже в кофейню зайти, без тыканья в него пальцем? Тираннозавра средь бела дня увидели?  
  
Лео допивает приторный ванильный латте и бросает стакан в мусорный бак. Как только он делает пару шагов в сторону, три парня из очереди наперегонки бросаются доставать картонную чашку со дна помойки.  
  
Лионеля передергивает.  
  
Он проезжает оставшееся до магазина расстояние на машине, хотя, с тем же успехом можно было пройти пешком. Но Месси слишком раздражен и зол, чтобы гулять среди людей и светить недовольным еблищем.  
  
В «Palau» шумно, очень много детей, с восторгом заглядывающих в разноцветные витрины, уставленные моделями машин. Несколько мужчин спорят у витрины с крошечными «Мерседесами» бородатых годов выпуска, а за кассой суетится молодой человек, успевающий и отвечать на вопросы, и обслуживать клиентов.  
  
Лионель натягивает кепку на глаза и идет вдоль стеллажей в поисках дурацкого поезда, на покупке которого настаивала Антонелла.  
  
Возле витрины с ярко алым гудящим чудищем, размером с добрых три метра, в одиночестве стоит высокий мужчина в драных светлых джинсах, которые сидят так, что открывают полосу нижнего белья с логотипом «CR7».  
  
 _CR7?_  
  
Лионель приклеивается к полу, будто подошва его кроссовок расплавилась. Сердце ухает в пятки, а потом взмывает к горлу, как на американских горках, заставляя нервно сглотнуть, ощутив привкус ебаного кофе на языке.  
  
Совсем как вчера вечером.  
  
Криштиану, словно почувствовав чье-то постороннее присутствие, оборачивается, и в упор смотрит на Месси.  
  
— И ты здесь, — гадливо произносит португалец, оглядев Лионеля с головы до ног. Если бы глаза Роналду были смертоносными лучами, как в фильмах про супергероев, Месси располосовало бы на куски, как бекон.  
  
— Я приехал за игрушкой для сына, а ТЫ что тут забыл? — с ударением на слове «ты» спрашивает Лионель.  
  
— Приехал покупать подарок. Сын заболел, — в голосе Криштиану отчетливо сквозит расстройство и Лионель как-то смягчается.  
  
— Мне жаль. Тебе стоило остаться с ним, а не нестись в Барселону.  
  
Криштиану в ответ качает головой.  
  
— У нас сейчас бабушка, так что от меня толку маловато. Вчера Кришти уснуть не мог, пока я не приехал. Поэтому…  
  
— Останешься в городе? — не подумав брякает Месси. Португалец молча кивает.  
  
Они почти синхронно поворачиваются и глядят на гудящий поезд, несущийся по закольцованной железной дороге. Движения красного локомотива гипнотизируют.  
  
Месси смотрит на пластмассовые зеленые деревья, посаженные вдоль железнодорожного полотна, и сравнивает себя с тупым поленом — надо что-то сказать, ведь Криштиану ничуть не легче, вон какие шальные глаза, руки в карманах сжаты в кулаки. Самому Роналду сложно разобраться в себе, ведь это ты бисексуал, а Криштиану не гей.  
  
Не гей ведь, правда?  
  
— У тебя есть планы на вечер? Съемки ведь в девять, — спрашивает Криштиану. У него странный хриплый голос, будто каждое слово дается ему через силу.  
  
На мгновение все мысли в голове Лионеля исчезают, кроме жгучего желания снова остаться с Роналду наедине. Он почти поддается соблазну, открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что он абсолютно свободен, как вдруг перед глазами некстати  _(а может, и кстати)_ всплывает обиженное лицо Неймара.  
  
 _«Ты же обещал!»._  
  
— У меня тренировка.  
  
— А после съемок? — не отстает Криштиану. Лео запускает пальцы в волосы и тянет изо всех сил, пытаясь решить, что делать: логика подсказывает, что после трехчасовых занятий и пары часов под софитами он будет никакой и все равно завалится спать. Неймар обидится, даже если он придет домой вовремя. Тем более, на Сьюдад Депортиво они все равно будут вместе.  
  
— А после съемок я… Свободен. Только уже будет ночь.  
  
— Тебя жена не убьет, если ты задержишься?  
  
— Жена? Ах, да… Нет, все нормально. Я пойду на кассу, оплачу эту чертову дорогу. До вечера.  
  
Лионель спешно покидает импровизированное поле битвы, оставив Криштиану наедине со своими тараканами, которые, судя по его предложению, достигли просто исполинских размеров.  
  
Запихивая карточку в терминал, Лионель внезапно понимает, что Криштиану так ничего не сказал об их планах.  
  


***

  
  
В раздевалке как всегда царит атмосфера всеобщего идиотизма — Пике дурным голосом горланит песни, Андрес пытается его утихомирить, но в ответ получает полотенцем по пояснице — чтобы заткнуть Жерара нужно постараться, а вежливость Иньесты тут вообще не помощник.  
  
Команда довольно быстро собирается и уходит на поле, а Суарес, до этого ковырявшийся в своем шкафчике, высовывает нос наружу, обращается к Неймару:  
  
— Эй, тощий, а где Лео?  
  
— А я откуда знаю? Он мне о своих передвижениях не докладывает.  
  
— Ладно, сам ему позвоню, — Луис зажимает телефон плечом, одновременно шнуруя бутсы и заглядывая одним глазом в лежащий рядом спортивный журнал. Как Цезарь прямо, ей богу.  
  
— Лео! Где тебя черти носят? — Неймар неосознанно пододвигается как можно ближе к другу, чтобы услышать голос любимого человека.  
  
Месси что-то говорит, но связь плохая и Джуниор разбирает только отдельные слова «Еду», «Блядский поезд», и «Антонелла». Суарес отрывисто бросает «Тащи задницу быстрее» и откладывает телефон в сторону.  
  
Неймар все еще сидит в дурацкой позе, подставив ухо к плечу Луиса.  
  
— Ты чего? — спрашивает непонимающий Суарес: обычно всегда жизнерадостный бразилец сегодня на редкость тихий, еще и глаза таращит, как кот, обнюхавшийся валерьянки.  
  
— Что Лео сказал? — как можно безразличнее интересуется Джуниор.  
  
— Сказал, что задержался с каким-то поездом для жены, я не понял и половины слов. Давай, поднимайся, тренер нас нагнет и без Месси.  
  
Неймар отнекивается и снова устраивается на лавке.  
  
— Иди, я тут посижу. Мне надо… С ним кое-что обсудить.  
  
— Ней, это подождет конца тренировки! — Луис начинает терять терпение, и так одного нападающего нет, а тут еще и второй артачится.  
  
— Нет, не подождет!  
  
Хлопает дверь и в раздевалку залетает взъерошенный Месси, запыхавшийся после быстрого бега. Суарес, видя, как вытягивается лицо Неймара, ретируется на поле и прикрывает за собой двери.  
  
Они остаются вдвоем.  
  
— Ты чего не уходишь? — интересуется Лионель, снимая футболку и швыряя ее на скамейку. Следом летят джинсы и носки.  
  
Месси, сам того не желая, пользуется главной слабостью Неймара — своим телом.  
  
— Не хотел идти без тебя, — полушепотом произносит Джуниор, очерчивая взглядом плечи аргентинца, вновь и вновь разглядывая его татуировки. У него, наверное, такой масляный взгляд, что Лео должно стать мерзко.  
  
— Вот я и пришел, — натянув шорты, Месси присаживается в опасной близости от своего одноклубника — в пределах базы и Камп Ноу они всегда были только одноклубниками, не позволяя себе никаких вольностей. Разве что во время празднования голов их обоих слегка заносило, но эти эпизоды можно было с легкостью списать на эйфорию от забитых мячей.  
  
— Я очень рад, — Неймар проводит ладонью по сгорбленной спине Месси, недвусмысленно скручивая розовую тренировочную футболку.  
  
— Солнце, перестань, — голос Лео звучит слегка угрожающе, но Неймару плевать. Он сползает со скамейки и берет в руки бутсу, которая валяется рядом.  
  
— Позволь я хотя бы помогу тебе обуться, — просит он, разглядывая лицо аргентинца — ему так нравится видеть его смущенным.  
  
— Что за бред, я сам могу, — бормочет Месси, но покорно убирает руки и опирается о лавку.  
  
Подушечками пальцев Неймар проводит по ступне Месси — его левая нога, наверное, стоит как ракета, и держать в руках такую ценность — это все, о чем может мечтать бразильский мальчик, не так давно игравший за Сантос. Он с детства восхищался Лионелем, и даже думать не смел, что когда-нибудь выйдет вместе с ним на поле в одинаковой форме.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — тихо спрашивает Лео, заметив, что Неймар окончательно ушел в себя, зашнуровывая вторую бутсу.  
  
— О тебе. Лео… — Теплая ладонь бразильца скользит вдоль бедра и останавливается на поясе шорт, — позволь мне…  
  
— Ты спятил?! Здесь?  
  
— Нет, пойдем, — Неймар резво вскакивает на ноги и тащит Лео за собой, в другой конец раздевалки.  
  
Но вместо душевой они оказываются в туалете.  
  
Джуниор щелкает замком и поворачивается к Лионелю лицом. У него теперь совсем другой взгляд — никакого заискивания, только горящие глаза. Бежать некуда, за спиной только четыре блядских писсуара и окно под самым потолком. Месси пятится, пока его спина не упирается в холодную стену.  
  
Неймар прижимается к нему и запускает руки в шорты, которые затянуты слишком сильно, будто Лео надел пояс верности. От первого касания Лионеля сразу ведет, но он все еще пытается бороться с собой. Тело предает, но разум пытается сохранить самообладание.  
  
Голова не хочет, а член — очень даже за. Месси глухо матерится и сдается на милость чужим рукам.  
  
Движения Джуниора неспешные, медленные, тягучие. Он давно изучил все предпочтения Лео — коснуться большим пальцем головки, надавить чуть сильнее, ногтем прочертить витую вену и несколько раз провести широкой ладонью по стволу. Сжать, отпустить, снова сжать.  
  
Это уже не секс, а собирание надоевшего паззла.  
  
Ему хорошо, слишком хорошо…  _Криштиану шумно дышит куда-то в шею, успевая между рваными вздохами влажно мазнуть языком по ключицам._  
  
Черт, черт, о чем он думает?!  
  
Лео открывает глаза и видит, как Неймар, уже опустившийся на колени, пытается развязать его шорты и что-то шепчет на своем тарабарском языке, словно проклинает самого Месси, его член и Лионелеодержимость.  
  
Руки Джуниора трясутся, и он никак не может распутать узел.  
  
— Давай помогу, — они сталкиваются руками, мешают друг другу, но совместными усилиями все же расправляются со шнуровкой. Задницу Лео, лишившуюся последнего рубежа защиты, касается холодный воздух. Это неприятно, но…  
  
Ох, черт…  
  
Вопреки всему, Лео вцепляется в плечо бразильцу, подталкивая того к решительным действиям.  
  
У Неймара мгновенно пересыхает во рту, колени подводят и ему приходится облокотиться свободной рукой о стену позади Лео. С минетом он никогда не дружил, но с Лионелем все по-другому — хочется пробовать, трогать, запоминать.  
  
Джуниор снова обхватывает член Лео ладонью и почти невесомо трется об него щекой. Этот дурацкий жест всегда вызывал у Месси мурашки, но сегодня… Сегодня все не так. Лионель держит его за плечо и эта рука словно каменная, сдавливает до боли, почти не дает шевелиться. Неймар подчиняется, послушно заглатывая член настолько глубоко, насколько может.  
  
Лео судорожно выдыхает и хватает Неймара за волосы, заставляя двигаться быстрее, не дает набрать воздуха в легкие. Джуниор давится слюной, но сглотнуть уже не может — Лео ловит короткое мгновение и проталкивается ему в глотку. Теперь остается только терпеть.  
  
 _… Лео языком обводит здоровенную сережку в правом ухе Криштиану. У нее вкус его парфюма, и это сочетание выпитого кофе с привкусом мускуса взрывает в голове Месси фейерверки. Ему хочется вцепиться зубами в мочку уха Роналду и вырвать ее с мясом, унести домой, как трофей…_  
  
Неймар отстраняется и сдавлено кашляет — это отрезвляет, но не на столько, чтобы прекратить толкаться в мокрые губы.  
  
— Ну что ты…  
  
— Сейчас, — хрипит Джуниор, через мгновение снова послушно открывая рот.  
  
Хорошо, слишком хорошо…  
  
Лео сдавлено вскрикивает и отпихивает Неймара от себя, спуская в свою ладонь. Капли спермы попадают Джуниору на шорты, и он непонимающе смотрит на появляющиеся разводы.  
  
— В чем дело? Зачем ты сам… — Месси пресекает все вопросы и нетвердой походкой ковыляет к рулону бумажных полотенец в углу, чистой рукой пытаясь обратно натянуть шорты.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда я кончаю тебе рот, — от грубости фразы Лео слегка кривится, — фу, гадость какая…  
  
Он смотрит, как вода уносит сперму в водосток, и ему в голову приходит до странности смешная фраза.  
  
 _«Дважды конченая ладонь»_.  
Лео оборачивается, глупо улыбаясь, переполненный желанием поделиться с Джуниором пошлой шуткой, но вовремя осекается.  
  
— Что? — взволнованно спрашивает Неймар, все еще сидящий на полу.  
  
— Нет, ничего. Вставай, отсидел небось обе ноги, — Месси помогает бразильцу подняться и нежно целует.  
  
— Это благодарность? — ехидничает Неймар, ероша волосы Лео. Аргентинец вздыхает куда-то в ключицу любовнику, бормочет что-то ласковое.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — на полувздохе отвечает Джуниор. У него в голове пусто, на душе спокойно, а за спиной будто крылья выросли.  
  
— Идем? Только ты первый.  
  
Лео неохотно отстраняется и уходит из туалета, напоследок бросив на Неймара пустой взгляд — то ли это радость у него такая, то ли что…  
  
Все же что-то не так.  
  
На тренировке они ведут себя абсолютно естественно. Никто не замечает слегка затуманенного взгляда Лионеля, который часто бывает погружен в себя, и распухших губ Неймара, которые с потрохами могли бы выдать, чем они занимались перед тем, как огрести от Энрике за опоздание.  
  
Но от дотошного тренера скрыть ничего нельзя.  
  
В конце тренировки, отправив ассистента раздавать манишки и делить команду на две по семь человек, Энрике подходит к Месси и напрямую спрашивает, в чем дело.  
  
— Не понял. — Лео ловит мяч, прижимая его рукой к футболке. — У кого проблемы?  
  
— У тебя. Я не слепой. Что-то тебя беспокоит? Колено?  
  
Лео мотает головой, силясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.  
  
— Нет. У меня просто вечерние съемки, целую неделю цейтнот.  
  
Тренер задумчиво грызет дужку своих фирменных солнечных очков и предлагает Лионелю взять пару выходных.  
  
— Я не говорю, что ты прямо сейчас можешь свалить, просто если тебе нужен отдых, предупреди и можешь пропустить тренировку. Но постарайся позаниматься сам, хотя бы в зале.  
  
Лионель кивает, скромной полуулыбкой отвечая на щедрое предложение Лучо. Не то, чтобы он горел желанием воспользоваться этим незапланированным перерывом — все равно Джуниора никто никуда не отпустит…  
  
Зато Криштиану свободен, — ехидно напоминает внутренний голос.  
  
До их встречи на съемках остается всего час и Лео понятия не имеет, как себя вести.  
  
— Эй, Лео! — звонкий голос Ракитича разрезает умиротворенную тишину раздевалки. После тренировки здесь часто такое бывает, особенно если тренер зверствует не на шутку. Сегодняшняя игра семь на семь вышла чуть не прямым конкурентом Эль Классико или матчу с Атлетико Мадрид. Вся команда выжата, как лимон.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Как тебе работается с Роналду? Он во все зеркала на съемочной площадке посмотреться успел? — помещение сотрясается от смеха, на то, чтобы ржать, как стадо гиен, у команды сил вполне хватает.  
  
— Заебись работается. Всю жизнь мечтал, — саркастически отвечает Месси, — могу тебе сувенир от него лично притащить. Помаду, например.  
  
— Давай, — хихикает Иван, — подарю ее Ракель, у нее такой точно нет. Наверное, помады Роналду стоят не меньше миллиона.  
  
— Вы действительно говорите о помадах Роналду? — удивленный Иньеста появляется из душевой, замотанный в огромное полотенце, как в тогу. Он похож на облысевшего Цезаря.  
  
— Говорим! И ты, Брут! — Пике тянет полотенце на себя, собираясь продемонстрировать пятую точку Андреса всем присутствующим. Иньеста матерится и пихает ржущего Жерара ногой.  
  
Месси отворачивается, не собираясь участвовать во всеобщем веселье и попытках растормошить Иньесту, который после ухода Хави был немного не в себе: часто залипал в пространство и не выпускал из рук телефон.  
  
Лионель иногда задается вопросом, связывало ли этих двоих что-то, помимо дружбы? Ведь, как он не понаслышке знает, скрывать свои отношения вполне себе просто.  
  
— Лео.— Неймар пихает под нос Месси свой телефон, делая вид, что увлечен демонстрацией своих фотографий. — Ты помнишь про обещание?  
  
— Да. Я сейчас сразу еду на площадку, а после — домой. Когда вернусь, точно не знаю.  
  
— Ты телефон зарядил?  
  
— Зарядил. Я тебе наберу, окей?  
  
Джуниор вздыхает — расстроено или нет, Лионелю не досуг вдумываться. Он быстро заканчивает сборы, прощается со всеми и сваливает.  
  
Машину он заводит только с третьей попытки, пальцы не слушаются и ключ норовит выскользнуть на пол.  
  
Доехав до места съемок, Лионель еще долго сидит в машине, вспоминая все молитвы, которые знает, считая до ста и обратно, но нервы все равно его подводят.


	4. Chapter 4

Провидение сталкивает их в дверях студии. На лице Месси мгновенно отображается вся гамма чувств — от шока до смущения. Видно, что каталонец пытается взять себя в руки, но у него ни хрена не выходит, как и у самого Криштиану, который при виде Месси бледнеет, как полотно.

— Добрый вечер. — Помедлив, португалец протягивает руку, но Месси игнорирует вежливый жест, только слегка кивает головой.

— Добрый. — Они смотрят друг на друга и Криштиану кажется, что если сейчас небеса обрушатся им на головы, они не почувствуют. Пространство вокруг словно наэлектризовано, того и гляди рванет со страшной силой. У Роналду трясутся ноги, как у школьника возле доски. За тридцать лет жизни у него еще ни разу так не вырубало мозги.

А уж из-за мужика тем более.

— Ты читал сценарий? — спрашивает Лео, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить накаляющуюся обстановку.

— Да. Чует мое сердце, что сцену с обниманием мы будем отыгрывать хуй знает сколько раз.

— Какую, нахрен, сцену? — интонацией аргентинца можно казнить людей.

— Ну это… — Криштиану удивлен, что Лео даже не открывал сценарий, — когда команда гол забивает, мы радуемся как бы… Не знаю, как объяснить, это же просто дружеский жест.

— Дружеский? — бормочет Месси, убыстряя шаг, — пиздец, дружеский.

— У тебя с этим проблемы? — едко интересуется Роналду.

Месси резко останавливается, и Криш со всего размаху налетает на него, чуть ли не сбивая невысокого аргентинца с ног.

Касаться друг друга сейчас это очень и очень плохая идея.

Криш держит Месси за плечи и никак не может отпустить. Они стоят посреди темного коридора, где по странному стечению обстоятельств нет ни одного человека. Роналду с высоты своего роста смотрит сначала на макушку Лео, а потом зарывается в его волосы носом.

— Криш…

— Закрой рот. Санта Мария, как же я тебя ненавижу, — рычит Криштиану, стискивая стальной хваткой плечи каталонца, практически делая ему больно, — что ты делаешь со мной, скажи?

— Ничего я не делаю, — хрипит Месси, — отпусти, дебил, задушишь.

— И правильно, нехуй таким убогим сморчкам топтать землю. О, черт, если бы я мог тебя убить, то давно б размазал по стене.

Лео пытается вырваться, но Криш зажимает ему рот ладонью.

— Не дергайся, — шипит он и проводит языком по шее Месси. Ему сладко и горько одновременно, а еще невыразимо страшно, что кто-нибудь их увидит, но блять…

Лео полузадушено мычит, губами упираясь в широкую ладонь Криштиану. Касание обжигает, словно искра, Криш отдергивает руку и грубо разворачивает каталонца к себе лицом. Месси кривится, когда их носы соприкасаются, но целует Криша первым.

Роналду все бы на свете отдал, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался. Все сомнения остаются где-то на задворках орущей совести — остаются только руки Лео, его запах, колючая щетина на лице, привкус чего-то лимонного… Губы Месси искусанные, он захлебывается собственным дыханием, тянет Криштиану на себя, слово пытается в нем раствориться. Роналду поддается натиску и оказывается прижатым к стене — это самое желанное положение в его жизни…

Внезапно зазвонивший телефон заставляет их обоих в ужасе отпрянуть друг от друга — Лео отскакивает в сторону, судорожно роясь по карманам, а Криш сползает вниз по стене, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Я слушаю.

— Лео, ты доехал? — взволнованный голос Неймара такой громкий, что Лионель убавляет громкость почти до минимума.

— Да, минут пять назад. Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Я просто хотел сказать, что люблю тебя. У тебя голос странный, ты бегал что ли?

— Да, через парковку. Там были журналисты, — Месси оглядывается на Криштиану, который все еще сидит на грязном полу, — мне нужно идти. Не скучай.

Лео возвращается обратно к Роналду и помогает ему встать. В этот раз касание не так срывает крышу, по ладони всего лишь пробегают мурашки.

— Жена? — коротко спрашивает Криш.

— Наши планы? — вместо ответа интересуется Лео.

— Я нашел один ресторан, далеко отсюда. Поедем на разных машинах, — Криш сует в карман аргентинцу скомканную бумажку — по навигатору найдешь. Встретимся там часов в одиннадцать.

Они доходят до двери в съемочный зал даже не глядя друг на друга.

***

 

— Еще один дубль! — снова орет режиссер, туда сюда гоняя ассистента с хлопушкой. Лионель продолжает садистски улыбаться, представляя, как засовывает в задницу этого козла раскаленный паяльник.

Третий гребаный час. Третий! Скоро грим с лица начнет откалываться кусками, а они даже не сняли и полутора минут ролика. Зато Криштиану явно в своей тарелке — рисуется, раскидывает комплиментами направо и налево, флиртует со страхолюдной визажисткой. Он такой довольный, что Лионелю хочется блевать.

Съемки «той» сцены, как Месси про себя называет эпизод с радостными обнимашками, даются им с огромным трудом. Перманентный стояк вполне могли бы заметить абсолютно все члены съемочной группы, начиная с операторов и заканчивая осветителями и уборщиками, но все надежно скрыто длинными футболками и свободными шортами.

Пока Криш расхваливает работу парикмахера, Лионель украдкой поправляет член, который уже порядком достал своей «активностью». Точнее, он думает, что украдкой.

— Проблемы? — ядовито произносит Роналду, возвращаясь под софиты и гаденько улыбаясь. Лео отвечает неприязненной ухмылкой.

— Все заебись, если не считать того, что я устал как собака.

— Сейчас последний дубль отснимем и все! — кричит режиссер, приняв недовольную гримасу звезды мирового футбола на свой счет.

— Я это слышал час назад.

— Давай соберемся и изобразим безудержную радость. Потом ты гордо покажешь всем средний палец и мы свалим, — предлагает Роналду. В его глазах пляшут смешинки и Лео, вопреки раздражению, тоже смеется.

Они, как по нотам, отыгрывают самую важную сцену в ролике — когда «Samsung» выпустят в эфир эту рекламу, мир точно взорвется. Два самых обсуждаемых и известных футболиста мало того, что играют за одну команду (в обоих смыслах), так еще и празднуют забитый гол объятиями.

Лео где-то слышал слово «фансервис» — что это, если не он?

По закону подлости именно последний — самый, блять, последний! — дубль оказывается идеальным, и второй рабочий день торжественно объявляется закрытым. Съемочная группа чуть ли в ладоши не хлопает, отсматривая материал на камере. Роналду шутливо кланяется, а Месси закатывает глаза, называя Криштиану тупым клоуном и позером — естественно, не вслух.

На парковке Лео сначала дожидается, пока здоровенная мажорная тачка Криштиану скроется за поворотом, и только потом идет к своей машине.

Он бросает куртку в салон, запихивает вещи в багажник и, подумав секунду, засовывает в сумку телефон, установив беззвучный режим.

Что-то будет?..

***

 

Лео с недоверием косится на подсказывающий навигатор и останавливает машину на парковке у площади Каталонии. Судя по проложенному маршруту, ему придется пройти чуть ли не половину бульвара Ла Рамбла, что чревато раздачей автографов и фотографированием со всеми желающими.

Он решает надеть кепку и солнечные очки — неизменный атрибут маскировки, хотя, сейчас уже почти одиннадцать и его прикид будет обязательно вызывать вопросы. Но ему везет, никто не обращает внимания на сгорбленного парня в обычной черной толстовке.

GPS в телефоне приводит Лионеля в крошечный бар неподалеку от бульвара. Он останавливается и с недоумением читает вывеску.

Marsella. Твою мать.

Криштиану затащил его в одно из самых злачных мест Барселоны, куда не всякий турист решит зайти, а сам Месси читал о нем только в интернете. Обычно бар битком набит студентами, барселонской богемой и любителями приключений. Но сегодня в нем никого нет. Это странное совпадение заставляет Лео, первый раз за сегодняшний вечер, задуматься о том, что он вообще творит. Но мысли уносятся в неизвестном направлении, как только он сквозь грязное стекло видит знакомую фигуру у барной стойки.

Месси глубоко вдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду, и толкает массивную дверь.

Если бы стены этого заведения могли говорить, они б рассказали множество удивительных, не похожих друг на друга историй. Бар вдохновлял целое поколение художников и писателей — Пикассо, Дали, Хемингуэя. Стены, из-за векового табачного дыма покрывшиеся желтым налетом, маленькие круглые столики, старинные зеркала, в шкафах — пыльные бутылки джина на деревянных полках, тусклый свет люстр. Месси замирает на входе, чувствуя себя лишним на этом «празднике жизни».

Криштиану что-то говорит бармену, меланхолично протирающему стакан, и сует свернутую купюру. Мужчина забирает деньги и рукой указывает на самый дальний столик.

— Как тебе вообще пришло в голову поехать именно сюда? — шепотом спрашивает Лео, когда они усаживаются друг напротив друга, — здесь всегда полно народу.

Криштиану улыбается.

— Если хочешь спрятаться — спрячься у всех на виду. К тому же, бармен мне сказал, что в ближайший час они не ожидают толп посетителей — сегодня вторник.

— Ты не мог знать, что мы будем здесь вдвоем. — Месси ерзает на неудобном стуле. Стол слишком маленький, места не хватает и они с Криштиану сразу перепутываются ногами.

— Я рискнул. Ты будешь что-нибудь пить?

Лео осматривает полки, заставленные грязными бутылками.

— А я вот рисковать не хочу. Этому джину сзади тебя больше двадцати лет. И я за рулем.

— Ты ханжа и зануда. — Криштиану откидывается на стуле и изучает себя в зеркале, которое висит за спиной Месси.

— А ты самовлюбленный павлин. Хрен с тобой, давай сюда твой джин. Если меня остановят, скажу что меня споил Роналду.

Португалец фыркает и не спеша удаляется обратно к бару.

Он приносит два больших стакана — они неожиданно чистые, по сравнению со всем остальным вокруг, и ставит их на поцарапанный стол.

Лео сует нос в стакан, предназначавшийся Кришу, и хмурится.

— Тоник? Без джина?

— Я не пью, ты забыл?

— Я и не знал. Кто из нас еще ханжа.

— Я слежу за своим здоровьем, в отличие от тебя.

— Выпить один стакан — это по твоему алкоголизм? — смеется Лео, отпивая джин, на вкус оказавшийся на удивление приятным и почему-то напоминающий поцелуи Криштиану.

— Я видел твое празднование чемпионства при Гвардиоле, так что употреблять тебе явно нельзя. — Криштиану с явным наслаждением договаривает фразу, глядя как краска заливает щеки Месси.

— Пошел ты! Мы выиграли требл, я имел полное право надраться. Скажи еще, что ты после победы в Лиге Чемпионов не выпил даже бокала шампанского, чулок синий.

— Отрицать не буду, но не до состояния нестояния же.

— А я бы хотел увидеть тебя пьяным, — вдруг говорит Месси, протягивая Криштиану свой стакан. Португалец словно в защитном жесте скрещивает руки на груди.

— И не проси.

— Пожалуйста? — Лео строит умильные глазки, хлопая ресницами на манер кисейной барышни.

 

— Криш. — Месси с опаской кидает взгляд на бармена, который демонстративно стоит к ним спиной, и берет Роналду за руку.

Ладонь Криша теплая, чуть шершавая, наверное, от постоянных подтягиваний на турнике. Лео рассматривает его пальцы, рассеяно отмечая, что раньше он считал, что маникюр на мужских ногтях выглядит отвратительно — Неймар не пренебрегал этой процедурой, чем несказанно Лионеля бесил, но с Криштиану все по-другому. И это очень странно.

Лео нравится даже то, как Роналду пьет тоник из своего стакана, как длинные пальцы обхватывают блестящее стекло, оставляя на стенках едва заметные отпечатки. Как губы Криша касаются ободка, как его язык…

Стоп.

— Ты меня провоцируешь?

— Ни в коем разе.

Они замолкают, пристально глядя друг на друга. Лео одним махом допивает джин и морщится от горького привкуса.

— Лео, могу я задать вопрос?

— Смотря какой.

— Ты… Давно ты понял, что ты гей?

Месси ни сколько не удивлен, он ожидал этого вопроса, но не так скоро.

— Во-первых, я не гей, а бисексуал, тебе известно, что у меня есть жена.

— Антонелла тебе не жена.

— Давай ты не будешь в это лезть. — Месси сердится, и Криштиану шепчет «извини».

— Проехали. Так вот, я бисексуал и понял это очень давно.

— А у тебя были… мужчины?

В голове снова всплывает лицо Неймара.

— Да.

— А сейчас ты… — Криш разводит руками, пытаясь что-то изобразить. — Ну… с кем-то…

В эту самую секунду Лионель должен принять решение и ответить на вопрос, который может изменить всю его жизнь. Он в упор смотрит на Криштиану, словно ища ответ в нем самом.

— Нет. Я сейчас ни с кем не состою в отношениях.

В черном внедорожнике Месси уже полчаса мигает экран его телефона, высвечивая имя того, кто ждет его дома.


	5. Chapter 5

— Анто? Привет. — Лео придерживает плечом смартфон и заводит машину, — не разбудил?  
  
На другом конце провода слышны шаги и звук закрывающейся двери.  
  
— Ты чем ударился? Час ночи! Естественно, я не сплю и жду твоего звонка!  
  
— Прости-прости, но я не мог тебе не позвонить.  
  
Антонелла сдавленно хихикает.  
  
— Еще скажи, что ты решил вернуться ко мне. Я тогда точно поверю в существование Папы Ноэля. Тебе что-то нужно?  
  
Лионель выезжает на дорогу, кое-как переключая разговор на громкую связь.  
  
— С чего ты взяла? — он старается изобразить оскорбление до глубины души.  
  
— Я тебя столько лет знаю, Лео! Ты с некоторых пор мне просто так не звонишь, а посреди ночи уж тем более.  
  
— Ладно, — сдается Месси, — мне нужна твоя помощь. Если что, этот вечер я провел у тебя.  
  
Антонелла молчит, видимо переваривая сказанное.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь? Он тебя не простит.  
  
— Ты же простила.  
  
— Не сравнивай. — Анто тяжело вдыхает. — Хорошо. Он может мне позвонить, ты поэтому решил сразу обеспечить себе алиби?  
  
После того, как они с Антонеллой окончательно разорвали отношения, негласным правилом их встреч стало неназывание имени Неймара вслух. Если с уходом Лео она смирилась, то вот с его выбором так и не смогла. Антонелла все еще была его самым близким другом, как и пятнадцать лет назад. Где-то на самом дне души Лионель все еще любил ее, но совсем не той любовью, итогом которой был Тьяго, а какой-то другой, более зрелой что ли.  
  
— Не знаю, но вполне возможно. Ты не думай, я ничего плохого не сделал. — Лео выруливает на полупустое шоссе, ведущее к Педральбес. — Просто засиделся в баре с другом.  
  
— Ага,  _с другом_ , — язвит Анто, — где-то я слышала уже про твоих «друзей».  
  
— Так, мне пора. Я постараюсь заехать, привезу поезд, который ты заказывала.  
  
— Не я, а Тьяго. Наш сын, Лионель. Хоть об этом не забывай.  
  
В голосе его бывшей сквозит такая горечь, что Лео не находит ничего лучше, как пробормотать «Я не забываю» и скомкано попрощаться.   
  
 _«Я же ничего такого не сделал, правда? Это просто посиделки в баре… Просто посиделки»._  
  
Лионель повторяет «ничего такого» как мантру, пока паркует машину и не спеша идет к дому. Свет горит только на первом этаже в гостиной, видимо, Давид Лука уже спит.  
  
Он находит Неймара спящим на полу возле дивана, с телефоном в руке. Джуниор спит беспокойно, дергая во сне ногой, будто пинает мяч. Лионель усаживается рядом и почти невесомо гладит бразильца по волосам. Тот вздрагивает всем телом и просыпается.  
  
— Я дома. — Лео тепло улыбается, глядя, как сонный Неймар трет глаза и пытается сообразить, что происходит.  
  
— Я ждал весь вечер… Ты задержался на съемках?  
  
— Нет, я заезжал к Антонелле. Только вот поезд отдать забыл, представляешь? Идиот эдакий. Когда она позвонила, я уже к дому подъезжал.  
  
— Я-ааааасно. — Джуниор зевает во весь рот и укладывается головой к Лео на колени. — А телефон почему не брал?  
  
— Забыл в машине. Замотался, на съемках достали до чертей. Режиссер придурок, а Роналду… и в Африке Роналду.  
  
— Представляю, каково тебе с этим португальским мальчиком-зайчиком, — от утренней истерики Неймара не осталось и следа. Он весь расслабленный, спокойный. Но как бы Лионель не был этому рад, его терзают сомнения.  
  
— Ты в душ пойдешь? А то я собирался, но уснул по дороге.  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Лео, — иди первый.  
  
Неймар звонко чмокает парня в щеку и прямо лежа начинает раздеваться, дурашливо корча рожи. Когда доморощенный стриптиз оканчивается, абсолютно голый Джуниор удаляется в ванную.  
  
Месси дожидается, пока зашумит вода, и вытаскивает из шорт бразильца телефон, дрожащими пальцами тыча в экран, пытаясь вспомнить графический ключ.  
  
 _Последний исходящий вызов: Антонелла Рокуццо, 00:58, длительность 34 секунды._  
  


***

  
  
Криштиану устало плюхается на кровать в гостиничном номере, кое-как стряхивая с ног грязные кроссовки прямо на белоснежный коврик — выходя из машины, он умудрился промочить ноги в луже, так некстати растекшейся прямо перед дверью его Ламборджини.  
  
Иногда он начинал жалеть, что уехал в Барселону на столь приметной машине, уж из двадцати моделей в его гараже стоило выбрать что-нибудь попроще. Даже страшно открывать интернет, скорее всего, вся сеть уже пестрит сообщениями, что Криштиану Роналду раскатывает по Барселоне на крутой тачке.  
  
Он написал смс Жорже, где сообщил о результатах съемочного дня, издевательски приписав в конце  _«Работать с Месси — одно удовольствие, я едва не обкончался от радости»_. Если бы не его агент, всей этой катавасии бы не было.   
  
Хорошо обвинять других в том, что ты с некоторых пор «заднеприводный».  
  
Криш швыряет ни в чем не повинный телефон куда-то в другой конец спальни и утыкается лицом в подушку. Какое же все это дерьмо! У него стоит на мужика, да так, что можно орехи колоть — и какой мудак придумал такое тупое сравнение?! Ему всю жизнь нравились девушки. Тридцать лет! Тридцать гребаных лет! И в один день все смешалось в одну сплошную кучу дерьма, а все из-за Месси. Проклятый Месси. Чтоб на него плита бетонная упала.  
  
От прикосновений аргентинца до сих пор горит все тело, будто у него не пальцы, а раскаленный лазер, выжигающий на коже следы, которые никак не скрыть. Вот сейчас Роналду закатает рукава свитера, а там — шрамы.  
  
Криштиану резко садится на кровати и задирает ткань — ничего. Чистая покрытая загаром кожа. Что за хуйню он тут напридумывал?  
  
В ванной Криш раздевается до белья и внимательно рассматривает себя в зеркало, что бы не дай Боже найти на себе засос или хотя бы крошечную царапину. Если Месси хоть один след оставил, он ему башку оторвет и в зад вставит.  
  
 _«Что-то ты часто вспоминаешь чужие задницы, Криштиану»_ , — противно шепчет внутренний голос.  
  
Роналду рычит на свое отражение, посылает его на хуй, но легче не становится.  
  
Криштиану явно съезжает с катушек, и, что самое ужасное, останавливаться он не собирается.  
  
Он сам — своим собственным поганым языком! — пригласил аргентинца на свидание. СВИ-ДА-НИЕ! Свидание с каталонским сморчком!  
  
 _«Полузащитник Мадридского Реала Криштиану Роналду пригласил на ужин своего извечного соперника Лионеля Месси. Встреча прошла в дружеской обстановке без взаимной дрочки в туалете ресторана. Вингер Реала сообщил, что ужин оставил у него противоречивые чувства, так как он планировал перепихнуться c форвардом Барселоны на заднем сидении его автомобиля»._  
  
Что за хуйня у него в голове, черт подери!  
  
Криштиану наскоро вытирается после душа и снова валится на кровать, держась за голову, будто ее раздирает мигрень.  
  
Месси хуже мигрени и даже хуже геморроя.  
  
Санта Мария, он его ненавидит. Так же сильно, как хотел бы видеть прямо сейчас рядом с собой.  
  


***

  
  
Лионель просыпается до отвратительного рано — в половине восьмого. Неймар рядом даже не думает менять местоположение, лежа ничком на кровати, раскинув руки в стороны на манер звезды. Это странно, раньше они всегда спали в обнимку, да так, что Лео по ночам просыпался от нехватки воздуха от железных объятий Джуниора.  
  
Аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить Неймара, Месси вылезает из постели и босиком идет на кухню. Самое время соорудить завтрак, а то последнее время они вообще перестали совместно употреблять еду, молоко по вечерам не в счет.  
  
— Привет, Лио*, — на кухне обнаруживается Дави, жующий печенье. Лионель застывает в дверях, не зная, куда себя деть от смущения.  
  
— Доброе утро. Ты опять ешь сладкое с утра? Папа будет недоволен.  
  
Давид улыбается — у него не хватает одного зуба, отчего улыбка просто нереально милая и смешная.  
  
— А мы ему не скажем, — хитро произносит он, протягивая Лео половинку печенья, — это тебе.  
  
— Спасибо, я так голоден! — Лео с радостью принимает подарок и начинает жевать.  
  
— Мама приедет сегодня, — Дави хмурится и чешет нос, — не хочу домой, с папой хорошо.  
  
— Папе нужно много трудиться, а когда ты рядом, он каждую свободную минуту проводит с тобой. — Лео треплет погрустневшего мальчика по волосам.  
  
— Папа всегда работает. Но ему больше нравится играть со мной, — Давид неуклюже слезает со стула и хватает еще пару печений, — Нужно делать то, что нравится. Тогда всем будет хорошо.  
  
Лео смотрит вслед ушедшему Давиду и переваривает его слова.  
  
 _«Тогда всем будет хорошо»._  Воистину, устами младенца…  
  
А если кому-то точно будет плохо от этого самого «хорошо»?  
  
Завтрак в исполнении Лионеля выглядит весьма неказисто, все-таки его таланты ограничиваются только футболом, в готовке еды он был полный профан. Он сделал тосты, которые получились вполне сносными, если не считать подгоревший местами хлеб, и сварил кофе — целый кофейник, которого хватило бы на десять чашек или одного Жереми Матье, известного любителя напитка бодрости.  
  
Неймар все еще лежит в кровати, когда Лионель боком протискивается в спальню, таща поднос. При виде Месси Джуниор расплывается в самой счастливой из арсенала своих улыбок.  
  
— По какому поводу завтрак в постель? — интересуется он, откидывая одеяло и помогая Лионелю устроится рядом с ним.  
  
— Решил тебя порадовать, — Месси разливает по чашкам кофе, искренне надеясь, что с количеством ложек он угадал.  
  
— Спасибо, милый. Это странно, но… Спасибо, — Неймар легко чмокает Лео в нос и принимается за еду.  
  
Некоторое время они жуют, прихлебывая из чашек, пока Месси не щелкает пультом, включая телевизор.  
  
 _— А теперь к другим новостям. Компания «Samsung», недавно объявившая о запуске нового флагмана S6, пригласила двух звезд мирового футбола для съемок рекламного ролика. Видео выйдет через несколько недель, но уже весь интернет кипит слухами и предположениями, о чем же все-таки будет совместный проект финалиста Чемпионата Мира Лионеля Месси и недавнего обладателя Золотого Мяча Криштиану Роналду._  
  
— Ну и о чем же будет проект? — ненавязчиво интересуется Неймар, когда Лионель переключает канал — слушать этот бред у Месси нет никакого желания.  
  
— Я же рассказывал тебе. Та же суть, что и в ролике с S5. Только там мы почти не пересекались во время съемок, а тут… — Лионель трет переносицу и отставляет пустую чашку на тумбочку, — заебало уже все это. Хочу заниматься футболом, а не чертовой рекламой.  
  
— Лио, ты сам знаешь, что это часть имиджа и репутации. Да и это деньги, в конце концов!  
  
— Да, деньги. — Лео невидящим взглядом таращится в телевизор, прежде чем обратить внимание на дату в углу.  
  
— Мать твою! Сегодня шестое! У Пабло день рождения, блять, — он со стоном падает на кровать, — я напрочь забыл! Почему ты не напомнил?  
  
— Я собирался! — оправдывается Неймар, — Только вчера было не до разговоров, ты устал.  
  
— Я всегда теперь заебан, так что ж теперь, будешь беречь мои нервы?  
  
— Вечеринка все равно не начнется раньше девяти.  
  
— У меня блядские съемки. Если тренировку я могу пропустить, то с этим дерьмом сложнее.  
  
— Позвони отцу. Пусть перенесет съемки на день, а вечером мы с тобой встретимся у Пабло. Все равно ехать вместе нельзя. А подарок за тебя я куплю.  
  
Лео хмурится, но признает, что в словах Джуниора есть резон.  
  
В комнату залетает взъерошенный Давид и с воплем «папа проснулся!» прыгает на кровать. Лионель оставляет семейку развлекаться вдвоем и уходит обратно на кухню.  
  
Хорхе Месси быстро решает все вопросы со съемками и через полчаса Лионель реактивным самолетом носится по дому, собирая вещи, чтобы сразу после работы поехать к надоедливому дружку Неймара, который некстати родился именно сегодня, черт бы его побрал.  
  
  
Роналду на съемки не приезжает.  
  
Лео с трудом понимает, как ему работать без постоянного присутствия португальца — у него ничего не выходит, мяч постоянно отлетает куда-то в сторону, даже элементарная чеканка похожа на непонятно что, будто он первый раз мяч в руки взял.  
  
Режиссер каждые полчаса объявляет перерывы, пытаясь дать Месси отдохнуть и настроиться, но это не приносит никакого толкового результата, поэтому они заканчивают на час раньше, чем планировалось.  
  
По дороге Лионель звонит бывшей жене и просится в гости «на помыться». Ему почему-то совсем не хочется возвращаться домой, где Неймар в прекрасном расположении духа собирается на вечеринку.  
  
Месси старательно отгоняет от себя назойливое плохое предчувствие.  
  
Антонелла не дает ему раскиснуть окончательно — она шутит, улыбается во все тридцать два зуба, помогает уложить непослушные волосы Лионеля в более менее приличную прическу, с которой не стыдно будет показаться в приличном обществе. Тьяго бегает рядом, безумно счастливый от того, что папа наконец-то пришел.  
  
Лео смотрит, как Анто обнимает сына, шепча ему на ухо что-то смешное, отчего Тьяго заливается громким смехом. и у Месси до боли щемит в груди. Он чувствует себя лишним в этой семье, лишним даже на этой чертовой планете.  
  
Тьяго растет с каждым днем, запоминает слова, учится чему-то новому. А Лионель будто бы начинает отставать в развитии.  
  
— Лео, — встревоженная Анто касается его плеча, — все в порядке?  
  
— Я… Да. Последнее время меня часто об этом спрашивают.  
  
Антонелла садится напротив и берет его руки в свои.  
  
— Если спрашивают, значит не зря. Расскажи мне.  
  
— Я сам себя не понимаю. Я запутался так, что пиздец. — Анто шикает, одергивая Лео. — Прости! Все очень и очень плохо.  
  
— У вас с ним какие-то проблемы?  
  
— Может и так. — Месси отворачивается, рассматривая разбросанные по полу разноцветные кубики, — а может я все себе придумал.  
  
— Лео, давай договоримся. Если ты захочешь — я тебя выслушаю и даже постараюсь понять. Вытягивать из тебя клещами слова я не хочу.  
  
— Спасибо. — Лионель благодарно смотрит на бывшую жену, сжимая ее ладони, — спасибо, что ты у меня есть.  
  
  
Когда Лео уезжает, Антонелла механически собирает игрушки и складывает их в большой деревянный ящик. Сначала набор кубиков, потом четыре машинки — одна из них разобрана на части не в меру любопытным Тьяго, несколько мячиков. Этот нехитрый процесс не дает девушке позорно разреветься прямо на глазах у сына.  
  
Каждый визит бывшего мужа оставляет в душе Рокуццо неприятный осадок и один единственный вопрос: что будет, когда Тьяго начнет задавать вопросы?


	6. Chapter 6

В доме Пабло уже херова туча людей, особенно много полуобнаженных девушек. Кругом стоят открытые бутылки, тарелки с закусками, в воздухе отчетливо пахнет кальянным дымом. В центре огромной гостиной возвышается вычурный хрустальный фонтан, из которого льется что-то вроде шампанского.  
  
 _«Безвкусица какая»_ , — кривится Месси, пробираясь через разномастную толпу гостей. Самого именинника нигде не видно, да оно и хорошо — подарок все равно у Неймара, а идти с пустыми руками поздравлять Лионелю не хочется.  
  
В доме Пабло — слава Богу! — несколько гостиных, которые различаются только по цветам, в них даже мебель одинаковая. Когда Лионель первый раз попал в этот дом, то решил, что у него в глазах троится. Он сначала думал, что у Пабло фантазии не хватило, но это оказалось оригинальное дизайнерское решение.  
  
Месси устраивается в синей гостиной, где народу меньше всего. Здесь играет тихая музыка и приглушен свет, поэтому на футбольную звезду никто не обращает внимания и можно спокойно выпить. Официант приносит ему бокал и крохотный листок бумаги, заискивающе просит автограф, клятвенно обещая проследить, чтобы нападающего никто не беспокоил по пустякам. Ценой своей подписи Лео получает столь желанное одиночество, которое продлится лишь до прихода Джуниора.  
  
Джуниор. Блять.  
  
Настроение резко портится и Месси залпом выпивает вино — какая кислятина! Тут же рядом материализуется новый бокал, наполненный той же самой гадостью. Лео отмахивается и просит что-нибудь другое.  
  
Получив стакан с колой, в котором виски не чувствуется вообще, Лионель достает телефон и вглядывается в заставку. Позвонить или нет? Позвонить или…  
  
Чьи-то ноги в начищенных ботинках нарушают его единение со своей дилеммой.  
  
Лео поднимает голову, чтобы грубо послать незнакомца, но натыкается на чьи-то до боли знакомые карие глаза.  
  
— Ты? — глаза распахиваются, и Лионеля сначала коротит, будто он пальцы в розетку сунул, а потом до него начинает доходить, кто перед ним.  
  
— Почему ты костюм напялил? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Месси. Криштиану ненавязчиво поправляет бабочку на шее и по-глупому улыбается.  
  
— А ты почему в этом уродском свитере?  
  
Лионель молчит, неотрывно глядя на длинные ноги Роналду, обтянутые до невозможности узкими брюками. Черт, как же хочется, чтобы португалец повернулся спиной.… А как будет чувствоваться тяжесть этих шикарных ног, если Криштиану обхватит ими Лео во время…  
  
Изо рта Лео вырывается судорожный выдох. Ему приходится вцепиться пальцами в подлокотник кресла, потому что руки его больше не слушаются, а вокруг слишком много людей и все сразу заметят. Эти суки всё заметят…  
  
— Лео? — Криштиану приподнимает брови и забавно морщит лоб.  
  
— Что? — рыкает Месси, резко поднимаясь на ноги и впиваясь глазами в лицо португальца. Для этого ему приходится задрать голову, отчего ноет в шее и в мозгу, который с радостью пускается вскачь по воспоминаниям о происшествии в туалете.  
  
Криштиану отвечает ему не менее красноречивым взглядом. Никто из них даже не моргает.  
  
Пути назад нет.  
  
Им осталось решить, где и когда.  
  


***

  
  
— Пабло-о-о-о! — Неймар радостно обнимает именинника, тискает, как плюшевого медведя. — С днем рождения!  
  
Джуниор впихивает в руки Гонсалеса две огромные коробки, путано поясняя, что вторая от Лионеля, который пока что застрял на съемках и скоро должен приехать. Пабло, слыша его слова, искренне удивляется:  
  
— Какие еще съемки? Он уже полчаса, как здесь! Где-то в других комнатах.  
  
Неймар столбенеет посреди гостиной, сжимая в руке цветы, которые тоже предназначаются Пабло. Сейчас ему хочется надавать букетом Гонсалесу по лицу, хотя говорливый испанец не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему.  
  
 _«Почему он не предупредил?»_  — проносится в голове Неймара, пока он ходит из комнаты в комнату, попутно здороваясь и обнимаясь со всеми желающими. Какая-то девушка хватает его за задницу и заливисто хохочет. В другой ситуации Джуниор бы подыграл, но только не сейчас.  
  
В синей гостиной почти никого нет. Те немногие, кто захотел тишины, сидят за столом в дальнем углу и лениво переговариваются. Неймар скользит взглядом по помещению и почему-то старательно не замечая две фигуры, которые стоят прямо напротив входной двери.  
  
Лионель.  
  
Рядом с его (ЕГО!) парнем стоит кто-то высокий, в темном пиджаке и белоснежной рубашке. Неймар неловко щурится, пытаясь разглядеть лицо, но у него ничего не выходит. Тогда он делает пару шагов, о которых в последствие очень пожалеет.  
  
Это Роналду.  
  
Португалец стоит совсем близко к Месси, чересчур близко… Так обычно стоят перед поцелуем.  
  
У Джуниора темнеет в глазах.  
  
— Лео! — кричит он во всю мощь своих легких. Парни отскакивают друг от друга. На лицах у них — шок пополам со смущением, и это красноречиво говорит о том, что Неймар понял все правильно.  
  
— Привет! — Месси моментально берет себя в руки и идет к дверям, оставив обалдевшего Роналду стоять столбом. Неймар обнимает Лео в ответ, все еще мило улыбаясь, и шепчет ему в самое ухо:  
  
— Что за херня здесь происходит?  
  
— Все в порядке, мы просто разговаривали, — отвечает Месси и отстраняется, — ты подарок принес?  
  
— На, — Неймар сует Лео букет, — подарок я отдал, а цветы подаришь сам. Скажи мне спасибо.  
  
Месси уходит, напоследок оглянувшись на Криштиану, который так и не сдвинулся с места.  
  
Как только Лионель пропадает из поля зрения, Джуниор перестает улыбаться и волком смотрит на Роналду.  
  
— Чего уставился? — неприязненно произносит португалец, усаживаясь в кресло. Оно еще хранит тепло тела Лионеля и от этого Кришу делается очень приятно где-то внутри.  
  
— Что вы тут делали? — свистящим шепотом спрашивает Неймар, опускаясь рядом с Кришем, с трудом перебарывая отвращение.  
  
— Разговаривали. Тебе какое дело?  
  
— Лео тоже сказал, что вы «разговаривали», — передразнивает Джуниор, — Только вот не надо меня за дебила держать.  
  
— А с хера ли Лео отчитываться должен перед тобой? — то, как Криштиану произносит «Лео», разжигает в Джуниоре просто адский огонь.  
  
— Не лезь, — предупреждающе говорит Неймар, сжимая кулаки. Что он может сейчас сделать, дать ему в морду? Завтра это будет во всех газетах.  
  
— А то что?  
  
Мгновение Неймар размышляет, не совершит ли он ужасную ошибку, если произнесет то, что должен сейчас сказать.  
  
Но язык впереди мыслей, и он выпаливает:  
  
— Он мой. Понятно тебе?  
  
Криштиану, собирающийся поправить прическу, замирает в глупой позе, выпучивая глаза, как сыч.  
  
— Чего? Вы что…?  
  
— Да, мы что. Только попробуй, — Неймар не удостаивает Роналду продолжением разговора и уходит.  
  
  
Криштиану пялится на спину бразильца, который только что подтвердил то, о чем Криш старался не думать.  
  
А о чем он думал-то вообще? Что Лео хранит верность ему одному?  
  
Так, стоп. Значит, Лионель изменяет Неймару… с ним? С Криштиану?  
  
Вот дерьмо!  
  
Криштиану вскакивает на ноги и быстрым шагом уходит на поиски Месси. Одно дело дрочить друг другу в туалете, а быть причиной чьих-то проблем — совсем другое. Криштиану никак не может признаться себе, что в глубине его убогой душонки ему насрать, что Месси занят.  
  


***

  
  
— Он тебе сказал? — Лео не нужно даже поворачиваться, чтобы понять, зачем его искал Криштиану.  
  
Роналду молчит, давая Месси самому понять масштабы задницы, в которую они оба попали.  
  
— Ясно, — отрывисто бросает аргентинец, — если ты в курсе, зачем пришел?  
  
— Помнится, кто-то сказал, что не состоит в отношениях. Зачем ты соврал?  
  
 _«Потому что меня тянет к тебе, безмозглое ты создание, со страшной силой»._  
  
— Если б я сказал, что занят, то ты бы ушел.  
  
— Месси, ты идиот, — после некоторого молчания произносит Роналду, — я и так с ума схожу от того, что меня потянуло поиграть за другую команду, а теперь выясняется, что тот, с кого началась вся эта хуйня, еще и блядун номер один.  
  
В другой ситуации Лео бы оскорбился, но сейчас Криштиану даже больше, чем прав.  
  
— Только не говори, что я воспользовался тобой. С тем, что я дерьмо редкостное, я целиком и полностью согласен. Но я не…  
  
Криш не дает ему договорить, хватая Месси и крепко сжимая в объятиях.  
  
— Сраный каталонский гном. Не собирался я ничего такого говорить. Уже поздно сдавать назад и ты это понимаешь не хуже меня.  
  
— Угу, — Месси откидывает голову на плечо португальца, — мосты практически догорели.  
  
— Как патетично и пафосно. Кстати, мы обнимаемся в пустом саду, где в любую минуту могут появиться люди и охренеть от происходящего. Тебя не напрягает?  
  
— Ничуть. Сюда никто не заходит, Пабло ревностно оберегает свои кусты.  
  
— В саду кусты, я надеюсь?  
  
— Пошляк. — Лионель ерзает, пытаясь дотянуться до губ Криштиану, но тот уворачивается.  
  
— Нет, никаких поцелуев. Разберись со своей личной жизнью. Кстати, где он?  
  
— Обижено удалился домой. Я попытался с ним поговорить, но был послан на хуй.  
  
— И что теперь? — Криш трется носом о висок Лео и еле-еле касается губами уха, вызывая у Месси недвусмысленные стоны.  
  
— Ничего теперь. Не знаю. Блять, прекрати меня заводить! Я и так, как прокрученный через мясорубку.  
  
— Все-все, — Криш отпускает Месси и засовывает руки в карманы брюк, пытаясь скрыть стояк.  
  
Они опять (в какой раз уже?) разглядывают друг друга.  
— Разберись со своей жизнью, а там посмотрим. Я пойду.  
  
— Посмотрим, — эхом отзывается Лео.  
  


***

  
  
У него есть десять минут.  
  
  
Лионель глушит двигатель и откидывается на сиденье, жалея, что он не курит. Сейчас бы не помешало.  
  
Полтора года. Они вместе уже полтора года, Неймар знает его, как облупленного, все его привычки, его желания — тайные и не очень, знает, что Лионель любит есть на ужин, какой сорт чая пьет после тренировок. Куда его нужно целовать, если они проиграли матч и настроение хуже некуда. Неймар знает его лучше, чем он сам. По крайней мере, так было несколько дней назад, пока он не… Блять, это даже вслух произнести нельзя.  
  
Их отношения с Джуниором выросли из дружбы, из крепкой дружбы, которая потом стала любовью. Но ведь бывает обратный процесс, так ведь? Из любви в дружбу?  
  
Ну бывает же, Дева Мария, бывает!  
  
А если бы не встреча с Криштиану? Если бы они не поддались мимолетному порыву?  
  
Боже, как болит голова. Как будто он три дня не спал.  
  
Лионель шарит по карманам и достает телефон.  
  
— Да, Лео? — Антонелла отвечает после первого же гудка, будто сидела возле телефона.  
  
— Ты обещала выслушать, — без всякого приветствия начинает Лионель.  
  
— Я слушаю, говори.  
  
— Я устал. Анто, мать твою, я хочу сдохнуть. Скоро матч с ебучей Малагой, а я забыл, когда нормально спал последний раз! Эти съемки… Криштиану, ебать его в рот, Роналду! Я не могу так больше! Что мне делать? Вокруг меня все разваливается, а я не знаю, за что хвататься.  
  
— Тихо-тихо! Вы поссорились?  
  
— Да. Нет. Наверное. Анто, как понять, что ты больше не любишь человека?  
  
У Лео в голосе такая тоска, что у Антонеллы холодеют руки.  
  
— А ты вспомни, как ты разлюбил меня.  
  
Лео со всей силы бьёт себя по многострадальной голове, матерясь куда-то в сторону соседнего кресла.  
  
— Милая, я не это имею в виду.  
  
— Да понимаю я… Что ты вообще к нему чувствуешь? Если ты его не видишь долгое время, ты скучаешь?  
  
— Я… Я уже врал ему, проводя время в другом месте, при этом прикрываясь тобой. Так что это глупый вопрос.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда представь, что его нет. Что он ушел, навсегда, бросил тебя. Что ты почувствуешь?  
  
Лионель закрывает глаза.  
  
 _«Если Неймар сейчас уйдет, то для вас не останется никаких преград»._  
  
— Лео?  
  
— Я все понял. Я понял все.  
  


***

  
  
— Не подходи ко мне! — орет Неймар, как только Лионель показывается в дверях.  
  
В их спальне полная разруха — развороченная постель, разбитая напольная лампа, ковер усеян мелкими осколками, колонки грудой валяются в углу. И среди всего этого ада стоит рассвирепевший хозяин дома.  
  
— Какого хуя ты пришел? Вали к своему Криштиану! Пиздуй! Чтоб мои глаза тебя больше никогда не видели!  
  
Неймар первый раз за полтора года настолько зол, что Лионелю действительно страшно, и он понятия не имеет, что делать и что говорить.  
  
— Милый, послушай…  
  
— Закрой рот! Ты думал, что малыш Джуниор тупой, как пробка, и его можно дурить?! Черта с два!  
  
— Прекрати истерику! Давай поговорим, как взрослые люди! — кричит Месси, за что тут же получает подушкой по голове.  
  
 _«Черт, я отъезжаю…»_  
  
— Неймар…  
  
— Отойди от меня! Не смей… — Джуниор захлебывается своим собственным криком и пятится к окну, вздрагивая все телом.  
  
Лионелю плохо. Его тошнит, комната начинает с бешеной скоростью вращаться, как ебаная карусель. Но он все равно не оставляет попыток утихомирить разбушевавшегося бразильца. Джуниор упирается спиной в подоконник — у него такой дикий взгляд, будто бы он готов из окна вывалиться, лишь бы Месси его не коснулся.  
  
— Не трогай… — угрожающе начинает он, но Лионель все же успевает схватить его за плечи и грубо поцеловать.  
  
«Укусит сейчас, паскуда» — думает Месси, языком раздвигая губы бразильца. Тот не реагирует, безвольно повисая на руках Лео, на поцелуй он тоже не отвечает, только позволяет подтащить себя к кровати, не разрывая объятий.  
  
— Лео, Лео — стонет Неймар, с трудом поднимая руки и цепляясь за спину Лионеля, задирая ему свитер и добираясь до обнажившейся кожи. Месси больно, короткие ногти впиваются чуть ниже спины и он шипит сквозь зубы, мстительно кусая Неймара в плечо.  
  
Лео подминает не сопротивляющегося Джуниора под себя, стягивая с него джинсы, оторвав с мясом кнопку. Все происходящее напоминает изнасилование, настолько беззащитный Неймар поддается натиску Лионеля, даже не пытаясь бороться. А у Лео от такой покорности окончательно и бесповоротно сносит крышу. Все кружится, как в ебаной центрифуге — ему или совсем хуево или это возбуждение…  
  
Он кое-как расстегивает молнию на джинсах, не утруждаясь их снять, раздвигает ноги Джуниора и пальцем проникает в него. Неймар дергается и пытается отползти, но Лео держит его стальной хваткой.  
  
— Смазка, Лео, — хрипит Джуниор. Ему больно, он никак не может расслабиться, но Месси не отступает, упорно пытаясь его растянуть.  
  
— Пусти меня, Ней… — шепчет он, пытаясь отвлечь Неймара от неприятных ощущений. Но тот мотает головой и тихо скулит, не переставая бормотать «мне больно, перестань…».  
  
Лео свободной рукой шарит по кровати, ища чертов тюбик. Да где он, блять?!  
  
Нащупав искомое, Лео пытается открыть крышку, но она не поддается.  
  
— Дай я, — пальцы Джуниора выцарапывают у него флакон и отшвыривают ненужную крышку куда-то в ебеня. Смазка течет на пальцы, заляпывая одеяло и джинсы Месси. Он теперь уже двумя пальцами проникает в задницу Неймара, пристально следя за реакцией бразильца — теперь уже страсть отошла куда-то на второй план.  
  
Неймар сначала хмурится и ерзает, а после одного особого удачного движения выгибает спину и едва слышно стонет. Лионель второй рукой начинает надрачивать расслабляющемуся Джуниору, едва удерживая равновесие. Ему блядски неудобно, член стоит колом и от желания кончить поджимаются пальцы на ногах.  
  
Неймара надолго не хватает — он тянет руку вперед, пытаясь прижать Лео к себе. Месси без слов понимает намек и закидывает его ноги себе на плечи.  
  
Он входит сначала медленно, проникая только на треть — зрачки Неймара расширяются, как у наркомана, а из легких будто бы вышибают воздух. Лео стоит огромных усилий не толкнуться в податливое тело, в голове сумбур и какие-то странные картины…  
  
Он зажмуривается и подается вперед.  
  
Кажется, они впервые занимаются сексом, не открывая глаз.  
  
Лео уже на грани — Неймар стонет почти беспрерывно, шепчет его имя вперемешку с португальскими ругательствами, его руки беспорядочно шарят по телу Месси, цепляют соски так, что ему почти больно.  
  
Сколько они уже трахаются? Час? Пять минут?  
  
Неймар кончает первым, словно давится своими же стонами, выкрикнув только «Лео!»  
  
Лео через пару секунд догоняет его, смакуя на губах совсем другое имя.  
  
  
Они лежат на перепачканном одеяле и смотрят в потолок. Точнее, смотрит только Месси — Неймар засунул голову под подушку, будто спрятался.  
  
— Ней?  
  
В ответ — невнятный бубнеж.  
  
— Эй! — Лео забирает подушку, чувствуя, что тело поддается с огромным трудом. Тошнота снова подкатывает к горлу.  
  
А завтра ведь тренировка. Блять, почему ему так плохо? Голову от кровати не оторвать.  
  
— Что? — Неймар открывает один глаз. — Что ты хочешь?  
  
— Все нормально?  
  
— Нормально? Ты трахнул меня после ссоры. Все заебись.  
  
Лео отворачивается, возвращаясь к созерцанию потолка. Комната снова начинает играть в карусель.  
  
— Это хорошо, что заебись… Блять, — лампа на потолке начинает совершать странные колебания туда сюда. Лионель приподнимается на локтях, выискивая свой телефон. Нужно позвонить отцу, сказать, что с ним что-то не так…  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Неймар с тревогой заглядывает в лицо Месси. Лионель слабо улыбается.  
  
— Я… в полном…  
  
А дальше наступает темнота.


	7. Chapter 7

Лионель открывает глаза и видит перед собой белоснежную стену с белым светильником почти под самым потолком. Где-то справа мелькает кто-то, одетый в белый халат.  
  
— Я что, умер? — пытается спросить Лео, но выходит только неразборчивое «кха-кха».  
  
— Сеньор Месси, вам нужно поберечься, — над ним склоняется непонятная фигура, все плывет и сфокусировать взгляд не выходит.  
  
— Кха. Кха, — говорит он, имея в виду «что за хрень?».  
  
— Отдыхайте, сеньор Месси, — шепчет умиротворяющий голос. Лео чувствует укол и проваливается в блаженное ничто.  
  
  
Просыпается он от противного писка, который действует на нервы, словно капающая из крана вода. Лео приоткрывает мутные глаза и не спеша осматривает то место, в котором он находится.  
  
И это явно не чистилище и не рай. А всего лишь больничная палата.  
  
Раздражающий писк доносится из большого белого кресла возле окна. Белый — отвратительный цвет, и почему он раньше этого не замечал?  
  
В кресле, свернувшись в морской узел, дремлет Неймар. Его вихрастая голова свешивается с подлокотника, рот приоткрыт.  
  
— Ней, — еле слышно зовет Лео. В горле пересохло, как в пустыне Сахара.  
  
Неймар сначала пытается устроиться поудобнее, а потом все-таки открывает глаза.  
  
— Ты проснулся? — спрашивает он, моментально вытягиваясь чуть ли не по струнке. Лео дергает ртом, не имея возможности нормально говорить.  
  
— Черт, у меня телефон садится! — раздраженный Джуниор вытаскивает мобильный и тычет на кнопку выключения. — Он тебя разбудил, да?  
  
Месси не отвечает, просто смотрит. Его глаза сейчас так красноречивы, что Неймар осекается на полуслове.  
  
— Лео… Как же ты меня напугал! — Джуниор бросает телефон в кресло и присаживается на край постели, нежно поглаживая безвольную руку Лионеля, — ты всех на уши поставил, хлопнулся в обморок… Мы с твоим отцом еле живые сюда приехали вместе с тобой.  
  
Месси взглядом показывает на стакан возле кровати.  
  
— Ой, ты же пить хочешь! — получив долгожданную порцию воды, которая показалась ему просто глотком амброзии, Лионель понемногу начинает приходить в себя и даже пытается складывать слова в короткие предложения.  
  
— Что… со мной?  
  
— Переутомление. Твой отец сначала подумал, что Энрике во всем виноват. Мне огромных трудов стоило не пустить его разносить Сьюдад Депортиво по кирпичам. Ты мало спал, очень мало ел и употреблял много кофе. Врач посоветовал вместо него пить больше мате…  
  
— К дьяволу мате и врачей, — фыркает Лео, — когда я смогу отсюда выйти?  
  
— Не раньше, чем через три дня. Тебе нужен отдых, — качает головой Неймар, — это я виноват во всем.  
  
— Не пори чушь. Это я все испортил.  
  
Лео смотрит на Неймара, который действительно выглядит очень виноватым. Будто это он хотел трахнуть Роналду во всех позах вчера вечером.  
  
Криштиану… Вот черт.  
  
— Самое главное сейчас — твое здоровье, — неожиданно серьезно говорит Неймар, приглаживая вихрастую макушку Лео, — спи, ешь и набирайся сил. А надрать задницу Малаге я тебе клятвенно обещаю.  
  
— Договорились, — улыбается Лео. Он смотрит на Джуниора, будто видит его впервые. Санта Мария, как он вообще мог так обидеть его?  
  
— Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Уже день. Я должен через три часа быть на тренировке, но я не поеду. Пусть Энрике меня ножом режет, я тебя тут не оставлю одного.  
  
Лео качает головой.  
  
— Нет уж, собирайся и езжай. Если ты не придешь, задницу Малаге надерет кто-то другой. А без тебя вечеринка может вообще не состояться. Нет Неймара — нет пати, верно?  
  
Неймар недоверчиво косится на Лео.  
  
— Ты уверен? Я буду переживать за тебя.  
  
— Уверен. Ты можешь быть спокоен, я никуда отсюда не денусь.  
  
На прощание Джуниор нежно целует Месси в лоб.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Лио.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, малыш.  
  
Неймар уходит, оставляя Лионеля в полном раздрае.  
  
 _Спустя два часа._  
  
На ресепшене светловолосая молодая медсестричка заполняет бумаги, когда к ней приближается странный мужчина с длинной лохматой бородой.  
  
— Прошу прощения! — гаркает он. Девушка ойкает и роняет ручку.  
  
— Я вас слушаю, сеньор!  
  
— Милочка, не соблаговолите ли вы сообщить мне, где находится палата Лионеля Андреса Месси?  
  
Медсестра бледнеет до цвета своего халата.  
  
— Я не имею права сообщать вам эту информацию без согласия пациента. Если вы…  
  
— Было бы неплохо уточнить у него на счет визитеров. Держу пари, он не будет против. Да я и не похож на чокнутого фаната — охрана меня пропустила, значит, сеньор Месси должен быть в курсе.  
  
Девушка берет телефон и задумчиво смотрит на посетителя.  
  
— Как вас представить?  
  
— Марселла, — странно улыбаясь говорит мужчина.  
  
Девушка вызывает вторую медсестру и уходит в палату.  
  
  
— Сеньор Месси, вы не спите?  
  
Лионель отрывает взгляд от журнала, который пытался читать последние полчаса.  
  
— Нет. Что-то нужно?  
  
— К вам посетитель.  
  
— Кто? Я никого не жду.  
  
— Сеньор представился как сеньор Марселла.  
  
Господи боже.  
  
Он совсем слетел с катушек?  
  
— Пусть войдет. — Лионель настолько шокирован, что не сразу соображает, что медсестра ждет отмашки.  
  
  
— Пройдемте за мной.  
  
Возле двери палаты странный мужчина сует медсестре в карман халата несколько разноцветных купюр.  
  
— Будет просто прекрасно, если в ближайший час нас никто не будет беспокоить, да, милочка?  
  
Девушка краснеет, но согласно кивает.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты совсем ебнулся? — Лео таращит глаза на Криштиану, который, смеясь, отклеивает бороду и пышные брови с лица.  
  
— Никто не понял, что это я. Согласись, классно вышло!  
  
— Ага, — сердится Месси, — очень смешно! Я тебя не ждал. Да и как ты вообще прошел через охрану?  
  
— Скажи спасибо Жорже, он без мыла залезет в любую задницу. — Криш аккуратно складывает накладную растительность на стол и забирается на кровать к Месси.  
  
— Как ты? Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда узнал, что ты загремел в больницу. Все газеты раструбили как тебя без сознания вывозили из дома Неймара.  
  
— Я читал уже эти блядские статьи. Хорошо хоть Нею хватило ума не трепать языком, а Антонелла дала короткое интервью — я ушел играть в покер, и мне внезапно стало плохо. Ума не приложу, как она сообразила.  
  
— Твоя бывшая — умная баба. Особенно если дело касается гейской стороны вопроса.  
  
Лео неприязненно косится на Криштиану, обиженный неосторожно брошенной фразой. Что этот нахал себе позволяет?  
  
— Извини, неудачная шутка. Когда тебя выпустят?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Меня уже достало лежать тут, пока команда отдувается — завтра Малага, а я выпал из обоймы. Еще неизвестно, когда физиотерапевт допустит меня до тренировок.  
  
— Эль Класико через месяц, у тебя еще есть время, — лукаво улыбается Роналду. — Я обещаю, что буду рядом, пока весь этот кошмар не закончится.  
  
Месси в упор сверлит Криштиану взглядом, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Все плохо, все просто отвратительно.  
  
— Да из-за тебя все это и началось, — Лионель отводит взгляд и весь как-то съеживается на кровати, почти сливаясь с белой простыней.  
  
— Не понял, — Криштиану цапает Лео за подбородок и силой разворачивает к себе лицом.  
  
— Какого хуя, Лео?  
  
— Отвали. Убери руки, — чеканит Месси, отталкивая Роналду — тот чуть ли не валится с кровати на пол.  
  
— Какая муха тебя укусила?  
  
— Слушай, зачем ты пришел?  
  
Криштиану окончательно перестает понимать, что происходит.  
  
— Я пришел тебя увидеть.  
  
— Увидел? — саркастически спрашивает Месси.  
  
— И?  
  
— Теперь можешь проваливать.  
  
— Ты головой ударился? Или это все из-за Неймара? Он тебе снова дал — ты и растаял? — Роналду отходит на безопасное расстояние, нутром чуя, как Лео распространяет по палате флюиды раздражения.  
  
— Нет, блять. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты сейчас ушел.  
  
Криштиану долго молчит, переваривая сказанное. Он что, серьезно несет весь этот бред?  
  
— Так между нами тоже все? — наконец спрашивает он. Лионель заворачивается в одеяло и укладывается на бок, демонстрируя, что говорить он больше не намерен.  
  
— Да.  
  
Криш хватает со стола реквизит, натягивает на голову капюшон, и в два шага преодолевает расстояние до двери. Уже на выходе из палаты на него волнами накатывает ненависть.  
  
— Знаешь что, каталонское дерьмо? Нихуя ты в этой жизни не понимаешь, а когда до тебя дойдет — поздно будет. Счастья тебе в личной жизни, продолжай позволять бразильскому гей-бою целовать твои ноги. А я к тебе больше никогда не подойду. Даже на поле. Лучше или сдохну или закончу карьеру. Пошел ты, Месси. Далеко и надолго.  
  
Хлопает дверь, и в палате воцаряется мертвая тишина.  
  
Лионель комкает в руках простыню, изо всех сил убеждая себя, что он все сделал правильно.  
  


***

  
  
Неймар уже две недели как абсолютно и стопроцентно счастлив. Каждую свободную минуту он проводит с Лионелем — они спят, занимаются сексом, ездят на тренировки, даже как-то раз ходили гулять вместе с сыновьями. Конечно, проблема с публичностью их отношений никуда не ушла, поэтому Лео хотя бы несколько раз в неделю ездит к бывшей жене, чтобы подарить вездесущим папарацци пару хороших кадров с примерным мужем и отцом.  
  
Неймар стоически переносит посты в инстаграм, в комментариях к которым все нахваливают идеального Месси и его идеальную семью. Знали бы все эти комментаторы, что звезда мирового футбола вполне себе не прочь ночью втрахать своего бразильского одноклубника в матрас.  
  
Сложнее всего было позволить Лео завершить треклятые съемки рекламы, отпустить его на верную смерть, то есть, на встречу с Криштиану.  
  
После выписки Месси долго разговаривает с Неймаром, клятвенно заверяя его, что отношения с Роналду закончены и вообще, не было там никаких отношений. Джуниор, очарованный такой редкой открытостью и откровенностью Лео, прощает ему абсолютно все. Уже потом, оставшись один, он долго обдумывает слова Месси, отчасти понимая, что все это ложь. Но иногда так хочется поверить в лучшее, что Неймар закрывает на это глаза, верит — слепо и безоговорочно.  
  
  
На съемках Лео с Криштиану больше не встречаются — совместные дубли уже были отсняты до того злополучного разговора в больнице, поэтому Лео снимается или один или с молодежкой Барсы и Реала. Тем более, Лео отсутствует достаточно долго, и Криш успевает отработать весь материал и, что скорее всего, свалить обратно в свой долбанный Мадрид.  
  
В свой последний съемочный день Месси видит на парковке черную Ламборджини, до ужаса напоминающую машину португальской звезды. Он прижимается к окну и на протяжении целых двадцати минут не сводит глаз с парковки.  
  
Но никто так и не садится в эту дурацкую черную Ламборджини.  
  
Ему кажется, что он начинает бредить Криштиану, пытаясь найти малейшие намеки на его присутствие даже там, где их быть не может.  
  
Он мониторит каждую фотографию, которую постит Роналду. Слушает каждую песню, которая мелькает в ленте его Фейсбука — вдруг какая-то из них даст крошечную надежду… Лионель закрывается в туалете и, сидя на унитазе, смотрит без звука видео с тренировок Реала, внутреннее зверея от случайных касаний Родригеса или Марсело — они будто издеваются, тыкая совершенное тело Криштиану во все места.  
  


***

  
  
Однажды Лионель уходит в спортзал на нулевом этаже, а Неймар остается валяться на диване. Он пытается поудобнее устроиться с тарелкой кукурузных хлопьев в руках, чтобы бездумно щелкать по каналам, не забивая голову ничем, кроме тупых американских комедий.  
  
Неожиданно ему в спину упирается что-то твердое, похожее на телефон. Неймар выуживает из пространства между диванных подушек плеер Лионеля.  
  
Любопытство берет верх — Джуниор сует в ухо наушник, нажимает на включение и бегло просматривает плейлист. Вроде бы ничего необычного нет, просто список песен, только вот жанры уж слишком разные, от откровенной попсы до тяжелого рока и рэпа, вперемешку с какими-то национальными мотивами.  
  
Неймар наугад щелкает какую-то песню и с удивлением отчетливо слышит португальский язык. С каких это пор Месси слушает Маризу?  
  
По спине Неймара пробегает противный холодок. До последнего сомневаясь, он лезет на Фейсбук и находит страничку Криштиану.  
  
Практически все песни из плеера Месси совпадают со списком аудиозаписей Роналду.  
  
Джуниор выключает музыку и сует гаджет туда, где нашел. Ладони от волнения становятся влажными, и у него это получается не с первого раза. Значит все хуже, чем он думал. Не то, чтобы он удивлен… Последнее время Лео часто погружен в свои мысли, особенно когда он думает, что Джуниор на него не смотрит.  
  
Он думает о Крише. Даже спустя две недели он все еще думает о Крише.  
  
И что прикажете ему делать? Держать его силой? Какой толк в отношениях, в которых один любит, а другой позволяет любить?  
  
Неймару двадцать три, а он устал от всего так, будто бы ему уже за сорок.  
  
Вечером они с Лео вместе смотрят фильм, тесно прижавшись друг другу, но теперь Неймар отчетливо видит, что аргентинец даже десятой долью мозга не присутствует в комнате, а витает где-то далеко. Ему даже одергивать Лео не хочется. Теперь, когда он знает природу всех тех моментов, которые он предпочитал игнорировать или списывать на загруженность послематчевыми разборами или тренировками, ему не хочется вообще трогать Месси.  
  
Пусть себе думает о Криштиану.  
  
Он все равно в Мадриде и вряд ли вспоминает о том, что было в Барселоне.  
  
  
Криштиану с головой уходит в работу — футбол, съемки, контракты, бумаги, счета, матерящийся Жорже со стаканом виски, нытье Эдегора во время тренировочного матча, подколы Марсело, отчитывающий всех Эль Капитано Серхио.  
Он готов на все, лишь бы не думать о Месси.  
  
Криштиану даже пытается найти среди своих одноклубников того, с кем чисто гипотетически он мог бы переспать. Ну или просто поцеловаться.  
  
Но он в бессильной злобе колошматит боксерскую грушу в зале, когда понимает — как Месси его не привлекает никто.  
  
Он что,  _Мессисексуал_? Хотя нет, ему больше нравится  _Лионелефил_. Звучит, как какая-то болезнь.  
  
Если бы можно было купить лекарство в аптеке, Криш бы заплатил миллионы евро. Продал бы дом, ушел из Реала в Катар и отрастил бы бороду до колена. Лишь бы это прошло.  
  
До Эль Классико — пять дней, а Месси все еще снится ему по ночам.  
  


* * *

  
  
— Лео, мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает Неймар, отвлекая Месси от партии в ФИФА. Лионель недоволен, но покорно откладывает джойстик.  
  
— Можем. Что-то случилось?  
  
Джуниор усаживается на ковер напротив Месси — теперь он смотрит на него снизу вверх, точно определяя, кто из них лидер.  
  
— Да.  
  
Лео едва заметно поводит плечами — нервничает.  
  
— Лео… — Неймар старается подобрать слова так, чтобы его речь не выглядела слишком сумбурной и слезливой, но получается не очень.  
  
— Я очень долго думал над тем, что сейчас скажу. Мы с тобой… уже полтора года. Любые отношения должны двигаться вперед, так ведь?  
  
— К чему ты ведешь? — невозмутимо спрашивает Лионель, непроизвольно сжимая кулак.  
  
— К тому, что нам нужно… Мы должны… Блин, я никогда не умел выражаться красиво. Лео, я… Я считаю, что нам необходимо закончить наши отношения. Навсегда.  
  
 _Ну вот, сказал. Что ты глаза вытаращил, дурачок? Ты же совсем недавно этого хотел, так получай. Чего теперь такой несчастный сидишь?_  
  
— Ты это серьезно сейчас? — непривычно тихо переспрашивает Лео, не поднимая головы. Неймар сначала кивает, а потом добавляет уверенное «да».  
  
— Я давно уже вижу, что думаешь ты не обо мне. Ты должен быть с ним. Когда-то ради меня ты ушел от жены, но все же я не то, что тебе нужно. Встречаться с человеком, который ради тебя на все готов — скучно. А ты Месси, тебе всегда нужен бой и только победа. А я всегда сдаюсь раньше времени.  
  
Неймар вздыхает, обнимая себя руками. Ему от своих же слов холодно.  
  
Лионель молчит и эта тишина пугает Джуниора до чертиков.  
  
— Скажи хоть что-нибудь, — ноет он, — пожалуйста.  
  
— Что тут скажешь. — Лео проводит рукой по волосам. — Ты и сам все знаешь… Понимающий слишком.  
  
— Иногда проще быть тупым, как дерево, но тебе в этом плане со мной не повезло, — шутит Неймар, а в груди у него разрастается огромная дыра, настоящая Марианская впадина.  
  
Лео сползает с дивана, и они обнимаются — вроде бы все так же, но теперь эти объятия значат намного меньше, чем раньше.  
  
— Прости, я все испортил к херам. Я ужасный человек, — говорит Лео практически совсем безжизненным голосом. Неймар только смеется.  
  
— Ты самый лучший человек, которого я знаю. И ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым, даже если твоей половиной буду не я.  
  
Он справится с остатками этой любви и пойдет дальше. А Лео должен быть счастливым. И он, Джуниор, сделает для этого все.  
  
Останется просто поговорить с Криштиану.  
  


***

  
  
 _— Да?  
  
— Криш?  
  
— Он самый. С кем я говорю?  
  
— Это Неймар.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Неймар? На хуй пошел, Неймар!  
  
Короткие гудки._  
  
Да, это будет намного сложнее, чем он думал.


	8. Chapter 8

Лионель просыпается в огромной пустой квартире абсолютно один. Он один завтракает, включает беговую дорожку, и в гордом одиночестве бежит на протяжении сорока минут, пока не начинает колоть в боку.  
  
В большой стеклянной душевой кабине Лео тоже один. Так непривычно быть наедине с самим собой, в то время как последнее время он всегда был с Джуниором.  
  
Тишина просто убивает. Месси кажется, что все время слышит биение собственного сердца.  
  
Лео очень не хватает смешливого и улыбчивого бразильца, хотя бы просто в качестве друга. На базе Барселоны Неймар подчеркнуто вежлив, обходителен — со всеми, кроме Лионеля. К Месси у него какое-то холодное отторжение. Он даже не играет с ним в паре, когда Энрике делит команду и раздает всем по мячу — традиционное тренировочное «Месси плюс Неймар» превращается в «Суарес плюс Неймар минус Месси», и Лионелю приходится разминаться с Муниром, который выглядит как не совсем удачная пародия на именитого бразильского нападающего.  
  
Когда Лео пытается заговорить с Джуниором, всегда милый и добрый бразилец отходит в сторону и морщится, будто лимон съел. Месси настолько обескуражен поведением Неймара, что не сразу соображает, что нужно свалить побыстрее, пока те, кто еще остался в раздевалке, не начали задавать вопросы.  
  
На парковке его догоняет Суарес. Вид у Луиса не менее расстроенный, чем у самого Месси.  
  
— Эй, друг! — зовет он, — мне нужно передать тебе кое-что.  
  
Лео медленно оборачивается, ожидая чего угодно, даже удара в лицо.  
  
— Тощий просил тебе передать… — Суарес мнется, не зная, с какой стороны начать, — он…  
  
— Лу, говори уже, — устало просит Лео, облокачиваясь на нагретый заходящим солнцем капот своей белоснежной Ауди.  
  
 _«Надо ее или продать или перекрасить нахер, белый — цвет больниц».  
  
«А у китайцев белый — цвет скорби. Так что вполне себе символично»._  
  
— Неймар говорит, что ему нужно время и просит его не беспокоить пока что, — чуть морща лоб произносит Суарес, — вроде бы так. Ничего не забыл.  
  
Улыбка застывает на лице Лео — он со стороны похож на маньяка, так бешено блестят его глаза.  
  
— Мелкий, ты что? Вы чего-то не поделили? — спрашивает Суарес. Он так искренне не врубается в происходящее, что впору в голос засмеяться.  
  
— Не поделили, Лу. Ты не поймешь, — рассеяно произносит Лео, отлепившись от капота и роясь по карманам в поисках ключей.  
  
— Я твой друг вообще-то, почему не пойму, — в голосе Суареса скользит несвойственная ему грусть.  
  
 _«Ну вот, теперь и Луиса обидел. Надо было ему сразу все рассказать, а теперь уже нет смысла»._  
  
— Все нормально. Не забивай голову, давай лучше наш Эль Пистолеро будет забивать в ворота сливочных послезавтра, — от слова «сливочные» у Лео внутренности ухают в пятки. Он обнимает офигевшего Суареса и открывает двери машины.  
  
— Я домой поеду, устал. Ты тоже не задерживайся, Софья будет злиться.  
  
Лео дает по газам — машина визжит и срывается с места.  
  
Суарес провожает взглядом белую R8 и думает о том, что Месси все-таки непроходимый идиот.  
  
Уж он-то, третий (не лишний) из золотого трио MSN, как никто другой замечает малейшие изменения в поведении и настроениях своих партнеров. Особенно в преддверии Эль Класико.  
  
Вспомнив о самом важном матче тура, Суарес решительно выкидывает из головы все закидоны Месси и Неймара, сосредотачиваясь только на предстоящей игре.  
  
Было бы неплохо научить этому этих двух придурков.  
  


* * *

  
  
Криштиану просыпается от того, что Марсело изо всех сил начинает его трясти.  
  
— Хватит дрыхнуть! Ты ночью чем занимался? Всю дорогу мне плечо отдавливал, — Криштиану стаскивает наушники и осоловело глядит на взъерошенного друга.  
  
— Блин, так надо было разбудить! Я как бревно буду, меня Рамос живьем сожрет и не подавится.  
  
— Сожру! — Рамос высовывается из-за кресла напротив, — У тебя два часа есть, чтобы в себя придти, а то я на тебя Зизу стукну, будешь матч со скамейки смотреть.  
  
— Иди в пизду, Чехо, — отмахивается Криштиану, вылезая из уютного автобусного кресла, — все нормально, укачало просто.  
  
Ага. Нормально. Очень нормально. Он всю ночь не спал, думал. Думал, как себя вести. Тогда в больнице, в порыве жуткой ярости, он пообещал Лионелю не приближаться к нему никогда.  
  
Вообще-то Роналду надеялся, что Зидан его в заявку на матч с каталонцами включать не будет — все же последнее время между вингером и тренером были не в рот ебись, какие отношения. Криштиану безоговорочно продул дуэль со штрафными и теперь немного злился на Зидана и периодически язвил.  
  
Но чуда не произошло.  
  
«Сливочные» по одному выходят из автобуса. Криштиану идет последним, его ощутимо потряхивает, в горле ком. Первое, что видит Роналду, коснувшись ногой асфальта, это счастливое лицо Месси — Лионель издевательски лыбится с огромного плаката прямо возле входа на стадион.  
  
Твою ж мать. Это плохой знак.  
  
Криштиану нацепляет наушники обратно, абстрагируясь от толпы фанатов вокруг — белых реаловских футболок почти не видно за сине-гранатовыми, как они еще друг друга не разорвали-то?  
  
В гостевой раздевалке стоит мертвая тишина — до прихода Зидана все молчат, шнуруя бутсы и надевая форму. Модрич в углу беззвучно шевелит губами — молится что ли? Можно подумать, это сейчас имеет какой-то смысл. Нужно просто выйти на поле и разорвать к херам оборону Барсы и всадить в ворота чилийца Браво хотя бы пару мячей — учитывая способности «золотого трио» о пяти даже не приходиться мечтать.  
  
Криштиану кривится от мысли о пресловутом MSN. У них есть трио не хуже. Вот Бензема какой серьезный, а Гарет так вообще, судя по выражению лица, готов убивать.  
  
— Все готовы? — спрашивает Серхио, выходя в центр раздевалки. Команда рассаживается по скамейкам и во все глаза смотрит на капитана.  
  
— Так, пока Зизу не пришел, я начну. Соберитесь. Барселона это вам не Эспаньол. Вспомните все то, что я говорил вам перед последним Эль Класико в ноябре и забудьте к хуям. Мы сегодня обязаны доказать, что наш флаг не просто белая тряпка. Никаких бессмысленных финтов и маханий ногами. Больше передач, не жадничать и не пытаться выпендриться. В центре — не спать, Лука и Тони, я к вам обращаюсь! — Модрич кивает и пихает отвлекшегося Тони локтем, — нам нужен быстрый гол, тогда Барса растеряется и защита начнет ошибаться. Если дадите им забить в первые пять-десять минут — считайте, что матч просран.  
  
— Серхио? Уже установки раздаешь? — в раздевалку входит Зидан в черном костюме, который на нем выглядит как-то непривычно, — уступишь мне бразды правления?  
  
— Валяйте, тренер, — добродушно говорит Рамос, усаживаясь на скамейку рядом с Криштиану. Пока Зинедин рисует на доске схему, Серхио шепчет Роналду прямо в ухо:  
  
— Ты готов?  
  
— Тупой вопрос.  
  
— Какой ты — такой и вопрос. — Криш неприязненно косится на капитана и отворачивается к доске.  
  
Он готов на сто процентов. Нет, на двести.  
  


* * *

  
  
В подтрибунке шумно и пахнет какой-то дрянью. Лионель переминается с ноги на ногу, вполуха слушая болтовню Суареса, который излишне эмоционален. Всегда перед важными встречами уругвайца просто невозможно заткнуть — тарахтит, как заведенный.  
  
До начала матча остаются считанные минуты.  
  
Лео высовывается из-за широкой спины Матье, ища глазами хоть одну сливочную футболку, и его поиски тут же заканчиваются, не успев толком начаться — появляется небритый Рамос и сверкающий лысиной Зидан. За ним — Марсело   
  
Лео судорожно сглатывает и бросает взгляд на Неймара — бразилец даже не поворачивается, полностью поглощенный разговором с Бускетсом. Странно, еще пару минут назад Джуниора тут не было.  
  
А Роналду показательно не смотрит ни на кого. Особенно на Месси.  
  
Лео поправляет капитанскую повязку и отворачивается. Фиг с ним, сейчас главное игра.  
  


***

  
  
Серхио выходит из гостевой раздевалки и тут же натыкается на слоняющегося по коридору Неймара.  
  
— Привет. Есть разговор, — отрывисто произносит бразилец, опасливо заглядывая за спину Рамоса.  
  
— Отойдем? Я отлить пошел, меня не хватятся, — они друг за другом идут за угол. Неймар прислоняется к стене и странным взглядом смотрит на капитана Реала.  
  
— Слушай, у меня к тебе странная просьба. Только пообещай не задавать вопросов.  
  
Серхио приподнимает бровь.  
  
— А если ты попросишь кого-нибудь прирезать, мне тоже молчать?  
  
— Рамос, блять. Я серьезно.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Сможешь после матча задержать Роналду в раздевалке?  
  
— Чего? Нахера?  
  
— Мне нужно.  
  
— Тебе?  
  
— Не совсем мне, другому человеку. Если сможешь — в долгу не останусь.  
  
— Да что с тебя взять-то? — смеется Рамос, — ладно. Видимо, ты что-то действительно важное мутишь, иначе бы не пришел. Сейчас нет времени, но ты мне объяснишь, нахуя тебе это надо. Потом, после того, как вы просрете нам.  
  
— Три ха-ха, — фыркает Неймар, — это кто кому еще просрет.  
  
Рамос не удостаивает бразильца ответом и уходит в сторону уборных. Странный он, этот петух Барселонский. Придумал какую-то хрень, зачем ему Роналду?  
  
  
Неймар переводит дух только тогда, когда капитан сливочных скрывается за дверью туалета. Полдела сделано, осталось только выцепить после игры Месси. Теперь все зависит от того, кто сегодня возьмет верх.  
  
Джуниор искреннее надеется, что его безумный план сработает.  
  


***

  
  
Уже на третьей минуте Рамос сносит Суареса в штрафной — хотя, надо еще умудриться снести эту тушу без нанесения увечий самому себе. Криштиану, видя, как возмущенный Неймар машет руками и тычет пальцем в обескураженного Серхио, вспоминает все молитвы разом — только бы не пенальти. Да пусть бы точка, но не в самом же начале!  
  
Арбитр блещет адекватностью и ограничивается внушением. Рамос кивает, а стадион возмущенно гудит, выражая недовольство. Суарес поднимается с газона и пожимает протянутую руку капитана Реала, принимая извинения.  
  
Он еще и извиняется, ебаный интеллигент!  
  
Барселона полностью контролирует игру — Криштиану мечется в штрафной соперника, как уж на сковородке, но Пике и Матье просто непоколебимы. Зидан орет с бровки «вернись на место, блять!», машет рукой, отправляя Роналду на его позицию — Криш опять лезет в центр, пытаясь успеть все и сразу, но не успевает и отдает пас назад.  
  
Бензема, получив таки мяч, пролезает к воротам, но Браво играет на свою фамилию и не дает мячу влететь под перекладину.Карим в сердцах плюет на газон, игнорируя поднятый большой палец Рамоса.  
  
Стадион принимается петь «Барса-Барса» и Криштиану звереет. Но еще хуже становится, когда Месси добегает до ворот Наваса, раскидывая по пути защиту Реала, как котят в разные стороны.  
  
Данило, как ученик блядского Боатенга, валится на задницу — мяч вразрез пролетает мимо рук Кейлора и трепыхается в сетке.  
  
 _«Месси! Месси! Месси!»._  
  
Фанатская трибуна Мадрида пытается орать что-то нецензурное, а Криштиану мечтает на мгновение потерять слух. Бейл пихает Роналду в бок и кричит, но слышно только беспрерывно повторяющееся слово «Fuck».  
  
Нужно собраться, почему ничего не выходит?!  
  
Криш припоминает все проклятья, глядя на безуспешные попытки Модрича отобрать мяч у Алвеса — бразилец, словно издеваясь, пасует Пике, потом получает мяч обратно. Долбанная тики-така в действии.  
  
И тут случается чудо — иначе назвать нельзя. Выпендреж Алвеса пресекает Тони, умудрившийся отвлечь на себя бразильца, дав изрядно задолбавшемуся Модричу выбить мяч прямо к ногам Хамеса. Тот моментально пасует открывшемуся Бензема, перед которым — как так?! — абсолютно пусто.  
  
Всего через пять минут Реал сравнивает счет. Криштиану обнимает счастливого Карима, гаденько ухмыляясь про себя. Что, сука каталонская, дозвездил?  
  
До перерыва команды лениво перекатывают мяч, почти не создавая никаких моментов. Как только Реал пытается чуть поднажать, Барселона цементирует центр и не пускает.  
  
Под конец первого тайма Месси сверкает пятой точкой после подката Марсело, но арбитр делает вид, что ничего не происходит.  
  
В раздевалки команды уходят крайне напряженными.  
  
По дороге Криштиану снимает насквозь пропотевшую футболку и ею же вытирает лицо. Идущий рядом Марсело следует его примеру.  
  
— Данило — мудак, — ворчит он, когда упомянутый защитник ковыляет мимо них — ему кто-то в суматохе треснул по ноге, и теперь он изображает раненого стрелой рыцаря, — в Боатенга поиграть решил?  
  
— Остынь, в мире нет такого защитника, которого каталонский Бильбо Бэггинс не посадил на жопу, — примирительно говорит Криштиану, изощренно завуалировав имя Лионеля, произнести которое он не может.  
  
— Плевать, но это ж пиздец! Сейчас Чехо и Зидан будут проводить показательную кастрацию, а то Данило даже мяч остановить не может без феерических падений.  
  
Марсело прав — результативно ошибившийся защитник первым получает звездюлей. А следом огребает и Роналду — Зизу тычет пальцем в точку на схеме, обозначающую полузащитника.  
  
— Криштиану, ты понял? На месте своем стой!  
  
— Да понял я, понял, — Роналду обидно, он же хотел, как лучше, а получилось как всегда.  
  
— Давайте без импровизаций. Это Барса, я еще раз, блять, говорю! — напоследок рявкает Рамос и рывком распахивает дверь раздевалки.  
  
Второй тайм проходит под девизом «Давайте затрахаем защиту Мадрида!».  
  
Суарес похож на реактивный самолет — вышедший на замену Варан дышит, как после спринта, пытаясь не дать зубастому уругвайцу прогрызть и так трещащую по швам оборону Реала. Модрич и Кроос уходят выше к воротам, помогая отбиваться от прострелов.  
  
Криш устал, как черт, но все еще лелеет надежду забить гол. Гол на Камп Ноу ой как нужен сейчас, и не только команде. Прежде всего, ему самому.  
  
Марсело подает в штрафную со своего правого фланга, но высоченный Матье снимает воздух, и Реал опять пролетает, как фанера над Парижем.  
  
Идет семидесятая минута — защита сливочных устала, это становится очень заметно по периодическим попыткам Неймара добраться до ворот Наваса, по сольным проходам Месси, которые постоянно прерывает то Лука, то Рамос.  
  
 _«Продержаться бы до свистка»,_  — проносится в голове Криштиану. Он редко молится, но сейчас, похоже, самое время.  
  
И они держатся, стиснув зубы. Арбитр показывает на табло цифру два и счет идет на секунды.  
  
Криш пытается прорваться, но снова пасует чуть назад, ближе к центру, где его караулит Гарет. Но все без толку, Барса вцепилась в свои ворота, ни в какую не желая сдаваться.  
  
Реал выжимает из последней минуты все соки, но свисток судьи звучит раньше. Ничья!  
  
Довольные Зидан и Энрике пожимают друг другу руки, не скрывая улыбок. Им явно весело, а вот заебаным командам не очень.  
  
Криш осматривает свои ноги, вымазанные в траве. Что ж, жив и ладно.  
  
— Криш? Ты не мог бы… подождать меня немного? — вопрос Серхио застает Криштиану врасплох.  
  
— Мог бы. А зачем?  
  
— У меня к тебе дело, — загадочно произносит капитан, — давай дождемся, пока все наши уйдут, а потом…  
  
Роналду пожимает плечами и возвращается к сбору вещей.  
  
  
 _За десять минут до этого._  
  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? — Рамос не просто удивлен, он просто охуевает до крайности. Неймар сцепляет за спиной пальцы, молясь, чтобы защитник не передумал помогать.  
  
— Я вполне адекватен. Если так дальше пойдет, эти двое никогда не поговорят и так и будут ненавидеть весь мир.  
  
— Мне и в голову не могло придти, что Криш и Месси… ебать. — Рамос чешет отросшую щетину. — Я, конечно, против ничего не имею, но это как-то странно. А тебе какой понт от этого?  
  
— Я же сказал, — терпеливо повторяет Неймар, — я устал смотреть, как страдает Лионель. Они уже почти месяц не разговаривают, это невыносимо просто. Ты вот не знаешь всей истории, а я знаю.  
  
— Уволь! — Рамос вскидывает руки, — не надо мне подробностей их гомоебли! Криш мой друг, так что из уважения к нему я тебе помогу. И обещаю держать язык за зубами, и тут же забыть обо всем, что ты мне наговорил.  
  
— Отлично. Тогда я займусь Лионелем. Встречаемся возле кладовки, которую я тебе показал.  
  
— Неймар, — останавливает его Рамос, — а если ничего не выйдет? Если Криштиану не пойдет? Или Месси?  
  
Бразилец на секунду задумывается.  
  
— Если ничего не выйдет, то хотя бы моя совесть будет чиста. Наша задача их свести вдвоем, а дальше пусть сами решают. Утром их выпустит Антонио, наш уборщик. Я ему заплатил.  
  
— Ох уж эти продажные каталонские уборщики, — гогочет Рамос. — Давай, пойду воплощать в жизнь твой коварный план.  
  
— Чехо, что за хуйня? Где все наши? — спрашивает Криш, идя следом за капитаном. Они почему-то движутся не в сторону автобуса, а проходят по каким-то пустым коридорам Камп Ноу.  
  
— Ты можешь помолчать? Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Случайно нашел. Тебе понравится.  
  
— Блять, ты пугаешь меня. — Роналду действительно пугается такого таинственного Рамоса, который тащит его неизвестно куда по вражескому стадиону.  
  
Наконец Серхио останавливается возле неприметной двери.  
  
— Смотри, — заговорщицки произносит он, подталкивая Криштиану в спину. Роналду ничего не понимает, но поддается и тянет дверь на себя.  
  
Твою мать!  
  
Получив знатный пинок под зад, Криш с воплем летит куда-то в темноту и приземляется прямо лицом на кафельный пол, рискуя остаться без зубов. Свет за спиной исчезает вместе со звуком закрывающегося замка.  
  
— Чехо, блять! Что за фокусы! — орет Криш, ногой пытаясь достать до двери. Но за ней уже наступает тишина, даже шагов не слышно.  
  
— Еблан, блять! — Роналду кое-как возвращает телу вертикальное положение и трясет ушибленной головой.  
  
— Еще один махинатор, — внезапно раздается откуда-то из темноты. Роналду давится испуганным криком и широко распахивает глаза.  
  
Злое лицо Месси выныривает из сумрака, дьявольски освещенное крошечным фонариком.


	9. Chapter 9

— У тебя телефон с собой? — спрашивает Месси, когда Криштиану более менее приходит в себя и облокачивается спиной об дверь, усевшись так, чтобы не касаться Лео даже носком кроссовка.  
  
— Он в сумке. Сумка в раздевалке.  
  
— Заебись, — констатирует аргентинец, — а моя сумка здесь. А телефон в раздевалке.  
  
В кладовой воцаряется тишина. Криш таращит глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к окружающей темноте. Лионель несколько раз щелкает фонариком, в котором явно садится батарейка.  
  
— Свет не трать, а то будем сидеть в потемках, — советует Криштиану, — как я понимаю, орать и долбаться в дверь, взывая о помощи, смысла нет?  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Так ты бы уже давно верещал, как потерпевший, если б это могло помочь.  
  
Лионель недовольно фыркает, пихая Роналду ногой куда-то в бедро.  
  
— Это самое дальнее крыло стадиона, сюда никто, кроме обслуживающего персонала, не заходит. Я дебил, сразу не понял, куда Неймар меня тащит.  
  
— Ладно ты конченый, а я-то! — сетует Роналду. — Чехо вашего стадиона не знает, и дольше чем на десять минут, никуда сегодня не отлучался. А до меня не дошло, что это хуев заговор.  
  
— Охуел что ли, сам ты конченый! — Лионель уже ощутимо больнее пинает Роналду — полузащитник шипит от соприкосновения с шипами.  
  
— Грабли убери свои! — Криш в долгу не остается и кулаком бьет Месси в живот, но Лионель успевает среагировать и перехватывает кулак Криштиану, дергая португальца на себя и вмазываясь в его губы.  
  
Это не просто поцелуй, это долбанный героиновый приход.  
  
Обостряется все — обоняние, слух, а тактильные ощущения причиняют боль — Лео вцепляется пальцами в шею Криша и с силой сжимает, пока у Роналду перед глазами не начинают плавать разноцветные круги, и это отнюдь не удовольствие.  
  
— Ах ты тварь, — рычит Криш, выпутываясь из грубых объятий Месси и с силой припечатывая кулаком аргентинца куда-то в солнечное сплетение. Аргентинец сдавлено хрипит и валится на бок, но Роналду успевает подхватить его и подтащить к своему лицу.  
  
В слабом свете от щели между полом и дверью португалец видит, как наркомански блестят глаза Лионеля, как подрагивают его побелевшие губы. Это зрелище приносит ему едва ли не самое сильное ощущение превосходства в его жизни.  
  
— Что, сука, хочешь, чтобы было больно? — скалится Криштиану, практически отшвыривая Месси от себя и дергая молнию на джинсах. — От ебли с Неймаром больше не вставляет? Тебе теперь вставить?  
  
Лео выплевывает «Пошел ты» и отползает к противоположной стене, осторожно ощупывая место удара.  
  
Глаза окончательно привыкают к темноте.  
  
Лионелю больно, в боку точно наливается синяк — дотронуться практически невозможно, любое движение причиняет боль. Удар у Роналду просто огромной силы и это Месси почему-то учесть забыл, начиная провоцировать португальца.  
  
Криш прав, ему нужно, чтобы было больно.  
  
Он, мать твою, это заслужил.  
  
Криштиану на глазах меняется, хоть Лео и с трудом различает мимику на его лице — перед глазами все еще пелена от сильной вспышки боли. Но бешеный взгляд видно даже в темноте.  
  
Роналду с грацией гепарда прямо на четвереньках движется к Лионелю, который упирается затылком в стену — рядом с ним стеллаж, заставленный какими-то банками и ящиками, и любой сильный толчок вызовет сначала банкотрясение, а потом и сотрясение мозга.  
  
— Криш, — предупреждающе произносит Лео, когда между ними остается чуть больше метра.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Тут какое-то дерьмо на полках. Мы оба покалечимся.  
  
Роналду приближается совсем вплотную и носом трется о шею Месси.  
  
— Ты меня уже покалечил. В ту ночь в туалете.  
  
Перед смертью перед глазами проносится вся жизнь, словно фильм.  
А Лионель прямо сейчас смотрит порно с ним в главной роли.  
  
Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет.  
  
Криш рычит и дергает Лео за футболку. Воротник впиваетcя в шею, и Месси протестующе мычит, пытаясь освободиться от мешающей одежды.  
  
— Я тебя трахну, слышишь, мразь, — свистящий шепот Криштиану вызывает табун мурашек, которые несутся по спине Лионеля, — ты будешь снизу… Ты был когда-нибудь снизу, Лео?  
  
— Н-н-нет, — бормочет Месси, выгибаясь навстречу ласкающей его руке — отвлекая разговорами, Роналду успевает пролезть к нему в джинсы и сильной рукой сжать член у основания — это почти больно, и Лео еле слышно скулит, упираясь лбом Роналду в плечо.  
  
— Да… еще! — Лео вскидывает бедра, ему блядски мало издевательских касаний Криша, которые ничего, кроме перевозбуждения, не приносят.  
  
— Посмотрите на него… Я еще ничего не сделал, а ты уже весь течешь, как сука, — Криш выдергивает ремень из джинсов. У него самого уже стоит ничуть не меньше, но он ни за что не признается. От мысли, что он сейчас сможет трахнуть Лео, член дергается так, что Роналду чуть ли не подпрыгивает.  
  
Он расправляется со штанами и отпихивает их ногой. Лионель тоже пытается снять одежду, но Криш похабно улыбается.  
  
— Только джинсы. Футболку оставь.  
  
Месси содрогается от желания. Самое страшное и самое прекрасное, что он мог себе вообразить, это Роналду, трахающий его сзади, держась за сине-гранатовую футболку с десятым номером.  
  
Они вцепляются друг в друга, сталкиваются зубами, кусают, облизывают. Роналду физически намного сильнее, Лионель сначала отвечает наравне — прихватывает зубами сосок португальца, вызывая странный гудящий звук из горла Криша, потом пытается спуститься ниже, чтобы, наконец, осуществить свое желание, которое с ума сводит уже давно — высосать Роналду мозги через член.  
  
— Хочешь, да? — Криш позволяет Лионелю стечь куда-то под ноги и довольно распластывается по холодному кафельному полу. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя в рот поимел? Так давай, чего ждешь?  
  
Лео уже на грани — от вида такого Роналду, от всех этих грубостей, у него мозги разжижаются настолько, что он готов раздвинуть ноги прямо сейчас, не подумав даже о предохранении и смазке.  
  
Он берет в рот сразу и глубоко, давясь, но не отпуская. Криштиану стукается головой о кафель и рукой хватается за стеллаж — банки угрожающе звенят прямо в такт стонам. Лионель скользит языком по члену, выпуская ствол изо рта ровно настолько, чтобы подразнить, обвести головку и позволить снова толкнутся себе в рот.  
  
— Ты, блять… — срывающимся голосом бурчит португалец, рукой вцепляясь в волосы Лео. Месси от резкого движения широко раскрывает глаза и смотрит на судорожно сокращающиеся мышцы пресса Роналду. Господи, это… Боже.  
  
  
Оооох, черт, и где раньше был этот засранец?  
  
Смотреть, как Месси отсасывает ему, причем не закрывая глаза, словно хочет запомнить малейшие перемены в состоянии Криштиану, невозможно в принципе. Если так пойдет дальше — «вот блять!» — Криш дергается всем телом от одного особо удачного движения чужого языка — то на минете все и закончится.  
  
Криш с трудом находит в себе силы пихнуть Месси в плечо.  
  
— Отвали… — хрипит он. — Иди сюда…  
  
— Определись уже, — фыркает Месси, но согласно тянется к Криштиану, и… О, Дева Мария, серьезно?!  
  
Лео разворачивается спиной, укладываясь животом на кучу одежды, проезжаясь членом по джинсам, по змеиному шипя от неприятного ощущения. Криш в ступоре смотрит на спину, обтянутую формой, скользит глазами по желтой десятке.  
  
— Ты уверен? — шепотом спрашивает Криш, руками касаясь задницы Лионеля, которая настолько белая, что аж светится в темноте кладовки. Месси стонет в сложенные руки.  
  
— Ебать, ты долго будешь сомневаться? Сумку мою найди. С левой стороны.  
  
Криш шарит за спиной, практически сразу попадая в нужный карман — пальцы нащупывают вытянутый тюбик.  
  
— Откуда у тебя смазка, похотливая тварь? — шепчет Криш, укладываясь на Лионеля сверху, придавливая своим весом. — Готовился?  
  
— Я… переезжал… случайно сунул, — отрывисто бросает Месси, выгибая спину и прижимаясь к паху Криштиану. — Ты знаешь, что делать?  
  
— В теории… Разберусь. — Роналду привстает и смотрит на лежащего Лионеля. Черт, он правда собирается сделать это?  
  
— Господи, Криш! — Месси приподнимается и зло смотрит на растерявшегося Криштиану. — Начал, а кончить не судьба? У тебя член колом стоит, хватит изображать девственницу. Трахни меня уже!  
  
Вместе с похотью глаза Роналду снова застилает злость. Он с силой прижимает Лионеля к полу и проникает одним пальцем в его задницу, забыв про валяющуюся рядом смазку. Мышцы мгновенно обхватывают палец, и Криш едва успевает сообразить, что нужно двигать рукой — так странно…  
  
Лео глухо мычит, пытаясь пошевелиться, но Криш давит ему на плечо.  
  
— Лежи, слышишь… Ох, черт… Лео… — Два пальца. Месси всхлипывает и подается назад, сам насаживаясь на пальцы Криштиану.  
  
— Смазка, — хрипит он, — Криш, блять, я…  
  
Перед глазами Месси — красное марево, тянущая боль мешается со вспышками удовольствия, на сердце давят воспоминания, как он так же трахал пальцами Неймара, без смазки, почти не слушая его мольбы остановиться…  
  
Криштиану убирает пальцы и выдавливает смазку сразу на член.  
  
— Аккуратнее, уздечку порвешь, — Лео осторожно приподнимается, чтобы Криш вошел под нужным углом.  
  
Роналду приставляет член к растянутому покрасневшему входу и медленно начинает протискиваться внутрь.  
  
— Блять, как больно! Мать твою! — рычит Месси. Его будто разрывает изнутри, ощущения отвратительные. Роналду вцепляется ему в бока и хрипло стонет.  
  
— Лео…. Какой ты узкий… Вот черт… Я же не выдержу… — он входит до конца, всем телом наваливаясь на Лионеля. Они дышат, как загнанные лошади.  
  
— Тупая идея была… Твои провокации… — Лионель подается назад и едва ли не воет от болезненного тянущего ощущения в заднице.  
  
— Ты… дай мне пару минут, хорошо? Просто, мать твою, не шевелись, — просит он, пытаясь расслабиться.  
  
Криш чувствует себя абсолютно потерянным. В голове ничего, будто разом выкачали все мысли. Набатом бьется только одна _«Я в нем… Боже, я трахнул Месси»._  
  
Проходит больше, чем пара минут. Это время кажется Роналду вечностью. Наконец Лео елозит под ним, недвусмысленно намекая.  
  
Криш делает одно пробное движение — медленное, оооочень медленное, но тут же сбивается и со всей силы толкается в ставшее чуть более податливым тело Месси.  
  
— Прости! — Криш целует шею аргентинца, но тому похоже не нужны извинения, он только стонет в ответ и насаживается на его член сам.  
  
А дальше начинается сумасшествие.  
  
В груди Криша зарождается прямо-таки звериный крик — он перехватывает Лео поперек корпуса и начинает вбиваться в его тело, с каждым движением все сильнее сжимая и без того стальные объятия. Месси громко кричит по-испански и Криш уже не может разобрать изощренных ругательств. Ноги горят от напряжения, колени все в синяках, но остановиться…. Какое, к хуям, остановиться?!  
  
Криш едва успевает коснуться члена Лео, как Месси, по-смешному протяжно застонав, кончает прямо ему в ладонь. Боже, он даже ни разу не успел его…  
  
Это последняя здравая мысль Роналду — от оглушительного оргазма у Месси внутри все сжимается, мышцы давят на член и у Криштиану в буквальном смысле взрывается голова.  
  
Кажется, ему выстрелили прямо в сердце.  
  
У Роналду подкашиваются ноги и он падает прямо на аргентинца, который лужей растекся на полу. Они лежат так бесконечно долгие минуты, не в силах даже пошевелить пальцами на ногах.  
  
— Кришти, — сипит Лео. — Сползи с меня… Ты тяжелый…  
  
Роналду скатывается с расслабленного тела, морщась от соприкосновения с холодной поверхностью пола. Усталость противной субстанцией тут же начинает наползать на них обоих — матч был тяжелый, силы и без того на исходе…. А тут еще и это…  
  
Месси молча укладывается головой Кришу на плечо и моментально вырубается.  
  
Роналду косится на своего извечного соперника, пытаясь до конца осознать произошедшее.  
  
По закону жанра, теперь должен быть хэппи энд. Лео свободен, Криш также отношениями не обременен. Испания даже чересчур толерантная страна, а все недовольные пусть идут на хуй. Это же не проблема, быть геем в реалиях современного мира.  
  
Ведь так?  
  
Не проблема?  
  


***

  
  
Утро застает их в нелепых скукоженных позах. Месси по привычке открывает глаза, заранее зная, что уже больше девяти — дурацкий режим.  
  
Спящий рядом Криш умильно причмокивает во сне губами — Лео проводит пальцем по лицу Роналду, заставляя его поморщиться и открыть глаза.  
  
— Утро уже? Блин… Я спал, как убитый, — жалуется Роналду, с несвойственной ему неуклюжестью пытающийся подняться на затекшие ноги.  
  
— Утро-утро. У меня тоже все тело болит… И не только снаружи, — слова Месси слегка смущают Криша, но он старается виду не подавать.  
  
— Сам виноват, — припечатывает португалец.  
  
Месси разглядывает задницу Криша, пока тот влезает в джинсы. Ох, это просто идеальная задница…  
  
— В следующий раз снизу будешь ты, — довольно произносит Лионель, любуясь точеной фигурой Криштиану. Роналду застегивает штаны и оборачивается. Лицо у него странное.  
  
— Следующий раз?  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Да?  
  
Лео непонимающе смотрит на португальца, который явно не шутит — на его лице нет ни намека на улыбку.  
  
— Месси, никакого следующего раза не будет, — говорит Роналду. Голос у него абсолютно ничего не выражает — ни веселья, ни злости.  
  
— Я опять буду снизу? — глупо переспрашивает Лионель, ища хоть какие-то зацепки.  
  
Что он несет? В чем дело?  
  
— Блять, ты серьезно? — Криш фыркает и начинает шнуровать кроссовки. Лео все еще сидит голой задницей на полу и даже не пытается одеться.  
  
— Что за хуйня, Криш? Мы же с тобой… — Роналду взмахом руки прерывает запинающегося аргентинца.  
  
— Слушай, я сказал тебе, что мы посмотрим. Но я ничего не обещал.  
  
— Ты… — Лео захлебывается собственными словами и забывает, как дышать.  
  
Этого просто не может быть, это тупой сон. Просто закрой глаза, выдохни и ты проснешься. Он щипает себя за руку, но долгожданного пробуждения не наступает.  
  
Криштиану, видя растерянность Месси, присаживается на корточки и берет его руки в свои.  
  
— Лео, — непривычно мягко говорит он, — я не хочу тебе вешать на уши лапшу. Да, было здорово. Да, у меня были к тебе чувства, и они есть и сейчас. Но я не готов менять свою жизнь. Ты не переедешь в Мадрид, а мне нахуй не сдалась твоя Барселона. Можешь считать меня трусом, но я хочу оставаться собой. Будем считать, что один раз — не пидорас.  
  
Месси недоверчиво глядит на Криштиану, постепенно начиная ощущать днище своего положения.  
  
— Эй, перестань. Все нормально. Ты уже много глупостей наделал, давай не будем все усложнять. Я и так влез в твои отношения с Неймаром…  
  
— Да не было там уже никаких отношений! — торопливо вставляет Лионель, но Криштиану непреклонен.  
  
— Себе хотя бы не ври. Это же бразилец тебя сюда приволок, надеясь, что мы поговорим и все решим. Мы поговорили. Ты свободен, Лео. Да я тебя и не держал.  
  
— Ты… ты меня хотел. Сам! — тон Лионеля звучит уж слишком обвинительно.  
  
— Хотел. Я получил. Ты тоже был не особо расстроен, — лукаво ухмыляется Криштиану. — Остынь. Одевайся, скорее всего, нас должен кто-то выпустить, еще не хватало тебе сверкать своей задницей.  
  
Лионель дрожащими руками натягивает одежду и как раз в это время в замке поворачивается ключ.  
  
— Благодарю, — светским тоном говорит Роналду, проходя мимо меланхоличного Антонио, который словно каждый день выпускает наебавшихся вдоволь футбольных звезд из темных кладовых. Месси выползает следом, еле переставляя ноги.  
  
— Я пойду. Нужно как-то добраться до Мадрида, хорошо хоть деньги у меня при себе, — Криш треплет окончательно поникшего Лео по волосам, — Спасибо тебе. За то, что ты есть. Наша война никогда не закончится.  
  
Криштиану уходит.  
  
Лионелю кажется, что он в аду.  
  
Следующие двадцать минут он воет в опустевшем коридоре, давя в себе болючие слезы, которые все же жгут глаза.  
  
С этой болью не сравнится ничто. Боже, как же так…  
  
Криш. Долбанный Криш.  
  
Сраный моралист, черт его дери!  
  
Лео в бессильной злобе колошматит стену, сбивая кулаки в кровь.  
  
Это его отрезвляет.  
  
  
Как Лионель добирается до дома Неймара, он не знает. Или не помнит.  
  
Или даже не хочет помнить.  
  
Перед глазами — смеющееся лицо Джуниора. Того самого бразильца, который перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову, заставил поверить, что все еще может измениться. Того, который всегда его прощал… Каким бы говном он не был, что бы не делал…  
  
Лео задирает голову и смотрит в ярко-голубое небо Барселоны.  
  
Что дальше?  
  
Он изо всех сил давит пальцем на звонок. Целую минуту стоит тишина, нарушаемая только бешенным сердцебиением Месси.  
  
Наконец за дверью слышатся торопливые шаги.


	10. Бонус 1

_Домашняя арена Милана и Интера не принимала финалов Лиги Чемпионов с 2001 года, когда победителем стала Бавария. А середина 2016 года ознаменована приездом на «Сан Сиро» двух извечно противоборствующих команд –Мадридского Реала и каталонской Барселоны, разделавшими под орех свои соперников из ½ — Баварию и Атлетико соответственно.  
— Как вы считаете, чем закончится испанский финал в Италии?  
— Все непредсказуемо и ожидать можно, чего угодно. Лично я жду зрелищной игры и яркого противостояния Криштиану Роналду и с недавних пор холостяка Лионеля…  
_  
  
Твою ж мать.  
  
Лионель выключает телевизор, игнорируя возмущенный возглас Ракитича, который завтракает, упулившись в спортивные новости по кабельному каналу. Его тошнит, будто он съел несвежий йогурт и закусил его просроченными креветками — всему виной очередная попытка журналистов столкнуть их с Криштиану лбами, даже то, что команды играют в финале Лиги Чемпионов мало волнует сраную прессу. Месси против Роналду, это ж схватка века! А уж вставить реплику про то, что Лионель теперь одинок — святое дело.  
  
Твою же Бога мать.  
  
— Лео, ты будешь есть? — спрашивает Иван, дожевывая салат с сельдереем. — Скоро ехать.  
  
— Не хочу. Выпью чай и все. — Отмахивается раздраженный Месси, хватая чайник. — Можешь доесть мой завтрак. Не лезет в меня ни хрена.  
  
Иван перекладывает салат в свою тарелку и продолжает стучать вилкой. Лионель сидит, уставившись на вычурную сахарницу в центре стола — какое дизайнерское уродство. Последнее время он все видит в каких-то градациях серого.  
  
— Эй, друг, с тобой все окей? — интересуется Ракитич с сильным хорватским акцентом, это признак того, что он сильно волнуется. Волнуется, боясь сказать что-то не то и еще сильнее разозлить Лионеля.  
  
— Заебись все, — рыкает Месси, отцепляясь взглядом от керамического убожества и залпом выпивая остывший чай, — я в туалет.  
  
— _Oprostite…_  — бормочет Иван, провожая взглядом спину нападающего, который идет, будто кол проглотил.  
  
Ракитичу кажется, что с Лионелем уже давно что-то происходит. Об этом говорят все в команде, но только между собой, кучкуясь в перерывах между тренировками и отвратительными обедами в столовой. Об этом красноречиво свидетельствует отсутствие Месси на всех командных посиделках. Лео все больше молчит и все меньше улыбается, на занятиях по тактике часто отвлекается, подолгу смотря на экран телефона, будто ожидая чего-то. Того, что никак не происходит, и именно поэтому У Лионеля съезжает крыша.  
  
Лео в это время сидит на полу в ванной и с силой нажимает пальцами себе на виски, будто хочет выдавить ненужные мысли. Он может только думать, тело парализовало от неконтролируемого приступа страха, длинной в несколько недель — все началось, когда интернет взорвала новость: 3:1, Реал вышел в финал Лиги Чемпионов.  
  
В тот день Лео чуть не умер второй раз в жизни. Оказывается, умирать можно столько раз, на сколько у тебя хватит сил.  
  
Месси сворачивается на крохотном банном коврике, обнимая колени. Его трясет, словно температура подскочила до сорока. Он горит изнутри, огонь выжигает все внутренности и скоро от нападающего останется только пустая оболочка. Такая же пустая, как и его жизнь.  
  
Все плохо. Он не справится. Его команда может сделать требл второй год подряд, установив рекорд, который, вполне вероятно, не сможет побить никто. Реал вцепится зубами — они упустили кубок Чемпионата и Страны, теперь остался последний шанс забить гол престижа и не дать Барселоне снова стать триумфатором года. А он, Месси, «Великий Месси», не может даже встать с ебаного коврика и выйти из ванной с высоко поднятой головой.  
  
Все потому что он трус.  
  
Прошло уже два месяца и надо бы смириться с тем, что все кончено. Он же смог пережить встречу в Валенсии, когда Криштиану непонятно зачем приехал болеть за летучих мышей, демонстративно обмотав шею полосатым валенсийским шарфом — тогда они даже не виделись толком, лишь обменялись взглядами: Криш наградил Месси высокомерным и наглым, словно расстреливающим в упор, а Месси едва смог ответить покрасневшими от усталости глазами. Он не мог отбить удар португальца, проще было отойти в сторону и дать поразить ворота.  
  
Он бы справился, точно. Забыл бы запах, выкинул бы из головы ощущения от прикосновений — сочетание ледяного пола и горячего тела до сих пор будоражило кровь.… Но его подкосило, и как выкарабкаться из этой трясины, он не знал.  
  
То, что Антонелла намерена раскрыть миру правду об их отношениях, не стало для Лео неожиданностью. Напротив, он был готов признаться, что они давно не живут вместе. Только не сейчас, не в тот момент, когда вокруг него развалилось все, и он остался на пепелище.  
  
После заявления Рокуццо, в котором ни слова не упоминалось о том, что Лионель играет за другую команду, его и так потрепанная жизнь превратилась в ад — фотографы сутками дежурили у его дома, не желая слушать набившего оскомину «без комментариев», а желая правды. Грязного белья, вывернутого швами наружу. Всех подробностей их расставания. Его отец судорожно пытался собрать пресс-конференцию, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить масштабы творящегося вокруг футболиста кошмара, но Месси только больше закрывался в себе.  
  
Он устал и сдался. Кроме футбола в его жизни не осталось НИ-ЧЕ-ГО.  
Вот бы уметь радоваться этому, хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
  
Лионель включает кран и плещет в лицо ледяной водой — не очень удачная попытка прийти в себя. Вода тонкой струйкой течет под футболку, расчерчивая грудь будто рана от ножа.  
  
Он смотрит в зеркало и вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями. Оказаться бы сейчас в Росарио, в своей старой комнате, увешанной плакатами…  
  
— Лео? — в дверь неуверенно стучат. — Ты там не уснул?  
  
— Нет, — коротко произносит Месси, щелкая замком. Растерянный Ракитич стоит в проходе, мешая пройти.  
  
— Идем? Андрес звонил.  
  
— Да, да… — Лео поднимает с пола сумку и замечает, что Иван все еще стоит столбом.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты даже не переоденешься с дороги?  
  
Месси отмахивается и хлопает дверями номера, отрезая себе все пути к отступлению.  
  


***

  
  
Лионель в одиночестве стоит в подтрибунном помещении стадиона, набитого под завязку так, что перекрытия готовы в любой момент обрушиться болельщикам на головы. От гула вувузел у Лионеля закладывает ухо, и он смешно трясет головой, озирается по сторонам, ища поддержки.  
  
Но на него никто не обращает внимания: Алвес висит у Суареса на плече, Неймар сложил руки и молится себе под нос. Андрес что-то объясняет Бускетсу, остальные стоят чуть поодаль, тоже занятые разговором. Месси стоит, как идиот, и не знает, куда себя девать.  
  
До начала матча пятнадцать минут.  
  
Появляются «сливочные» во главе с Рамосом — капитан Реала пересекается взглядами с Лионелем, который сегодня награжден капитанской повязкой, и дергает уголками губ, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
Месси знает, что Рамос знает, и от этого… Ох, черт.  
  
Криштиану не спешит, застревает где-то в самом конце коридора, выглядывает из-за чужих голов, будто ищет кого-то. Лионель мешкает, не понимая, что делает, но идет прямо к Роналду.  
  
Видимо лицо Лео здорово его пугает — португалец вскидывает брови и молниеносно исчезает из поля зрения. Месси протискивается сквозь затор на выходе и оказывается в пустом коридоре, где ходит заблудившийся болл-бой, при виде каталонца слинявший в неизвестном направлении.  
  
— Я думал, что до тебя не дойдет, — слышится сбоку насмешливый голос. Криштиану выходит из тени — руки скрещены в защитном жесте, на лице — ухмылка.  
  
Лео сжимает кулаки, борясь с ураганом внутри себя, надеясь не сорваться.  
  
— Дошло, как видишь.  
  
— Вижу.  
  
Над их головами шумит стадион, затянувший гимн Лиги Чемпионов, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять перед началом грандиозного финала. Криштиану прислушивается и показательно фыркает.  
  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Лионель, опираясь о стену на безопасном расстоянии от Роналду. Португалец пожимает плечами, но глаза все-таки выдают его смятение.  
  
— Готов к бою. Как и ты, надеюсь. Видел выпуски новостей?  
  
— Нахуй пошли они со своими новостями, — рычит Месси. Криштиану хмурится.  
  
— Понимаю. До сих пор не утихают разговоры про тебя и Рокуццо. Мне очень жаль…  
  
Лео прямо видит, как из голоса Роналду сочится яд и выплескивается сарказм.  
  
 _Паскуда._  
  
— Иди на хуй, Криштиану. Просто иди и все.  
  
— Ладно, — усмехается Криш, — неудачная шутка. Вы помирились?  
  
Лионель молчит. Теперь уже речь не об Антонелле. Такого удара под дых он не ожидал никак.  
  
— Алле, я с тобой говорю. Земля вызывает Месси!  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Расценю как согласие, — кривится Криштиану.  
  
— Я не говорил, что мы помирились, — хрипит Месси, едва справляясь с волнением. Криштиану откровенно смеется, облокачиваясь о стену почти рядом с аргентинцем.  
  
— Ха-ха! И я должен тебе верить после всего твоего вранья? Уволь. Будем считать, что я не задавал этого вопроса.  
  
— Лучше бы ты меня ударил, — еле слышно шепчет Месси и Роналду приходится напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать хоть слово.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Они опять разглядывают друг друга. Каждому интересно, что думает сейчас другой, но никто не смеет нарушить личных границ такими вопросами. Если по лицу Месси можно читать эмоции, как по открытой книге, то Криш закован в броню ебаного безразличия.  
  
— Мы вас сделаем, — Роналду поджимает губы, глядя на двери, ведущие в подтрибунку, — я обещаю, нет, клянусь. Сделаем.  
  
  
 _Невыносимо.  
  
Стоять рядом с ним невыносимо, нельзя, нельзя! Вернуться к команде, собраться, порвать каталонских ублюдков, поднять долгожданный ушастый кубок над головой.  
  
Черт, прошло два месяца, а он все еще не смог забыть.  
  
Даже победой в Лиге Чемпионов вылечить эту зависимость нельзя.  
  
Но Криштиану попробует. Приложит все силы.  
  
Весь мир ждет._  
  
  
— Удачи вам. — Месси разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Перед глазами мелькает ярко-желтая десятка, и на голову Роналду обрушиваются воспоминания.  
  
 _… Раскаленное тело под ним, резкие, грубые движения, скользкий холодный пол. Скомканная футболка, обнажающая спину Месси с судорожно сокращающимся мышцами и сведенными лопатками. Горячечный шепот, нецензурная ругань, синяки на коленях…_  
  
— Мы вас сделаем, — повторяет Криштиану, словно мантру.   
  
Месси оборачивается.  
  
— Это мы еще посмотрим.


	11. Бонус 2

_— В какой форме сейчас находится команда? Впереди старт Лиги чемпионов и матч с «Ромой»._  
  
— Я в полном порядке, команда тоже. В течение последних трёх недель мы упорно работали на тренировках, хорошо играли и побеждали. Мы много забиваем и показываем хороший уровень футбола. Мы с нетерпением ждем завтрашнюю игру, она будет трудной, но я чувствую, что мы готовы к этому вызову. Мы надеемся достойно стартовать в Лиге Чемпионов и выиграть игру.  
  
 _— Криштиану, что вы думаете о розыгрыше пенальти в последнем матче Барселона — Сельта?_  
  
Видит Бог, он ждал этого вопроса. Внутренне готовился весь вчерашний вечер, подбирал слово, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом, пусть даже эти люди, паразитирующие на чужой известности, все равно переврут все, что он сейчас произнесет.  
  
Что он думает? Что Месси — изворотливый говнюк, который под асфальтовый каток кинется, лишь бы только не дать Криштиану его обойти. А если разрыв дистанции слишком велик, то найдутся другие исполнители, которые под эгидой аргентинца сдвинут Роналду на один, а то и два шага назад. Что бы ни говорили в прессе про стремление Лионеля завоевывать командные трофеи, а уж никак не индивидуальные, португалец прекрасно знал, что на деле все обстоит по-другому — ведь важно не то, что Золотых Мячей целых пять, а то, что у Криштиану их три.  
  
Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, собираясь с духом. Сейчас важно не ляпнуть лишнего, ведь проклятый аргентинский выродок точно смотрит прямой эфир. Ждет, что Криштиану капитулирует. Не дождется!  
  
— Я знаю, почему Лео так сделал, но не скажу. Думайте что хотите.  
  
Он даже не успевает договорить предложение, как в кармане вибрирует телефон, сообщая о прибытии смс.  
  
Вот блин.  
  
Криштиану в упор смотрит в камеру, демонстрируя пренебрежение, адресовывая свой полный возмущения взгляд Лионелю, который по ту сторону экрана в эту секунду смеется, как ненормальный. Ржет, хватая ртом воздух, суча своими отвратительными татуированными руками. Или плачет, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, душа себя воспоминаниями. А Криштиану хорошо и спокойно, он ведь ни хрена уже не помнит.  
  
Каждый вечер себе говорит, что не помнит. Молодец какой, твою мать.  
  
 _«Ничего, мы еще посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться, когда разорву тебя в Класико»._  
  
— Криштиану, еще один вопрос? — на него уже косится Зидан, молчание Роналду порядком затянулось.  
  
— Да, конечно, — он откидывается на жестком стуле, борясь с желанием вытащить телефон. Нужно потерпеть еще минут пятнадцать, пару вопросов и все, можно будет остаться одному в своей машине и придумать изощренные гадости, которые он напишет Лионелю в ответ.  
  
 _— В газетах пишут, что барселонское трио добивается успехов благодаря своей дружбе. А как обстоят дела с вашими партнерами по команде, в частности, с Гаретом Бэйлом и Каримом Бензема?_  
  
— Вы верите всему, что пишут? — слишком резко отвечает Криштиану, игнорируя предупреждающий взгляд Зидана. — Я скажу вам прямо — Скоулз и Гиггз не были моими закадычными приятелями. Мы не для этого собирались на тренировках, но у нас была отличная команда. Я не должен идти на обед к Гарету или Кариму или приглашать их к себе. Важно лишь то, что происходит на поле. Я не нуждаюсь в объятиях и поцелуях, показушных или нет.  
  
Телефон вибрирует снова.  
  
Вот же ж…  
  
— Последний вопрос! — Зидан явно на взводе — нахальный тон Криша вкупе со словесными выстрелами заставляет тренера закончить пресс-конференцию раньше, чем планировалось.  
  
 _— Криштиану, в последнее время публикуется достаточно много критики в ваш адрес, особенно это касается не очень удачных выступлений на выезде…_  
  
— Вы можете мне сказать, кто забил больше всего голов на выезде с того момента, как я перешел в «Реал»? — перебивает Криштиану журналиста, прекрасно понимая, что получит за свой длинный язык. – Нет? Тогда всем спокойной ночи. Счастливо оставаться!  
  
Последнее явно было лишним. Зинедин его по стене размажет за самодеятельность.  
  
  
Он выбегает в холл, мимо охраны и тех журналистов, которых на пресс-конференцию не пустили. Они, словно гончие-ищейки, молниеносно реагируют на его присутствие и нацеливают объективы, прямо как дула ружей.  
  
Но Криштиану сейчас не до разборок с прессой.  
  
Он спешно покидает стадион, словно вор пробираясь тайными путями — через коридоры для обслуживающего персонала, через запасной выход, возле которого — вереница мусорных баков. Он прокрадывается на стоянку и забирается в свою огромную машину, распластавшись по заднему сиденью — спасительная тонировка надежно скрывает его от чужих глаз, от фанатов, которые могут нарисоваться с целью получить автограф — хотя, Криштиану в состоянии раздать только пиздюли. Отборные такие.  
  
Наступает долгожданная минута — Криштиану вытаскивает телефон, проводит пальцем по экрану и изумленно таращится на два сообщения.  
  
От разных адресатов.  
  
 _Гарет: «Король двусмысленных фраз, чтоб тебя!»_  
  
Марсело: «Обнимашек больше не будет? : (»  
  
Криштиану швыряет телефон на переднее сиденье и тупо таращится в потолок своей машины, задаваясь только одним вопросом: какого хуя?


End file.
